Queens Tradition
by readerfan2
Summary: Gabrielle embarks on the tradition she established when her and Xena decided to permanently remain with the Amazons. But as always with our Amazon Queen, trouble finds her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Story takes place AU, where Xena and Gabrielle have stayed with the Amazons.

Disclaimer part B: This is my first ever publish, it was not reviewed by anyone else. I had this concept in my brain and wanted to see if I could develop it. I am not a writer, nor claim to be one. Be kind

"Gabrielle, are you sure?"

"Xe, yes, I am sure. It's tradition, and this year isn't any different."

"Gabrielle, you know that it is different" the both look at one another Gabrielle yelling with her eyes that she does not want to have this discussion again "Just don't push, okay. You know how you are with her."

"Xena, I wouldn't have to push if she would just talk to me." Stepping into Xena's open arms "I don't understand, everyone else wants, demands, time with me, but she avoids me. I just want to get to know her."

Xena looks Gabrielle in the eyes "Bri, I know you do, but you can't push her, just talk to her like any other person."

Gabrielle turns and leaves their home, she needs a minute to gather herself before she heads out.

Each year since Xena and Gabrielle decided to take up permanent residency with her Amazon tribe, Queen Gabrielle had taken the Amazon who graduated top in her class out for a few days of camping and hunting. After all, these young Amazon would one day be this tribes leaders and Gabrielle thought it was important to ensure that they understood what would be expected of them and it made Gabrielle feel better about the future of her tribe. Feeling as though she has composed herself, she heads over to where everyone has gathered

"Ephiny, we all ready?"  
"Yes my queen" Ephiny replied while saluting Gabrielle, and Gabrielle rolling her eyes.

"Ephiny, how many times do I have to tell you, no saluting!" While mounting her horse.

Ephiny simply smirked, holding onto the reigns.

Grabbing the reigns and turning to her companion for the next few nights, "are we ready to go?"

"Yes my queen" Sam replied and saluting much like Ephiny did, and causing Ephiny to smirk even more.

"What am I going to do with you all?!, How many times have I asked you all to cut it with formality when we are not in official Amazon rituals? Now get on that horse and let's head out!"

Sam jumps up onto her horse ready to head out. "Sam! You weren't going to leave without saying bye?" remembering who is in her company Mariska turns to Ephiy and Gabrielle "My Queen, My Regent"

Looking rather bashful and with a slight blush Sam turns towards Mariska "Ummm, of course not, I was just looking for you" Sam dismounts her horse and the two of them step to the side of the barn.

"I really, just wanted, I mean, have a good time" Mariska says "I know you are not looking forward to this trip, but just try, and how bad can it be? It is just a camping and hunting trip."

"Right, just a camping and hunting trip. That's all this is. I really wish I would have thrown my last exam, then it would be you going on this trip."

"Sam, you could have thrown the last three exams and none of us would have passed you, and besides, we all know it's in your" Sam sending a glaring look at Mariska "I mean you, you are really skilled, and disciplined, of course you have earned this honor. Please try and remember this is an honor, not a punishment. I'll see you when you get back." Looking around to see if anyone else was watching, Mariska leans up on her tip toes and gives Sam a quick kiss on the lips. Her hand on her lips where Mariska had just kissed her, "Sam! Let's go!" Gabrielle yells over her shoulder already heading out of camp. Sam jumps onto her horse, nudges it and catches up with Gabrielle.

Xena striding up to stand alongside Ephiny, "Well, not sure I saw those two coming"

"Seriously Xena" Ephiny rolls her eyes as she heads towards the mess hall "These next few days might prove more than our mighty queen can handle, I am not sure I have ever seen someone not fall under Gabrielle's charms and powers of persuasions," winking at Xena.

"True, but let's hope this helps more than it hurts. Who are you sending out on guard?"

"You know, Gabrielle told me to not send anyone and to "screw" protocol"

"I hope you didn't listen to her"

"Of course not! Our queen might be a mighty warrior, but she attracts trouble worse than a Minotaur attracts flies. I did only send 1 person out."

Gabrielle and Sam have been riding in silence for several candle marks, as they approach the clearing not far from ravine.

"Let's set up camp here for the night. Do you want to start the fire while I start dinner?"

"Yes my queen" Sam replied.

"Sam, it wasn't an, ummm, I mean, let me take your horse, I am going to let them graze out in the field." Gabrielle turned towards the woods, leading both horses out and grabbing an apple.

"Enjoy the field, but don't wonder off." As she tosses them each an apple. Looking up to the sky, she wonders how she might be able to get through these next two nights, as Xena's words of not pushing rattle around her mind.

Gabrielle and Sam both tackle their tasks of setting up camp, Sam works with laser focus making sure to accomplish her tasks with precision and perfection, while Gabrielle is enjoying the ease of which setting up the campsite returns to her. As they set up their bedrolls, eating the stew Gabrielle prepared, Gabrielle can't take the silence any longer, this trip was for her to impart wisdom onto the next generation of Amazon leaders, while learning more about the young Amazon, why should this trip be any different just because Sam…

"Sam, what are your plans once you graduate?"

Sam is very much thrown off by this question, looks at her queen as if she has asked her the secret to the Gods. "Well, ummmm, I would like to be Captain of the Queen's, I mean your guards."

If Gabrielle is surprised by this she doesn't show, "That is quite the goal to strive for, is there a particular reason that is where you wish to land, given your, well given who your mother is" Sam's head snaps up "I mean certainly she, I mean Sam, you are a such a brilliant young woman, who has certainly set" Gabrielle is trying desperately to not push and not say the wrong thing, "I mean what I am trying to say is that I am sure whatever you decide to pursue, you will achieve and your mother will be very proud, I mean is very proud of you."

"Thank you my queen" is all Sam can manage to say, she is unsure how to take that last sentence relayed from the Queen.

"Why are you always so formal, I mean Ephiny and Xena and others do it more to annoy me, but you, you truly believe that is how I should be addressed every time. Why is that?" Seeing Sam's hesitation "Samantha, right now it is just Gabrielle and Sam, enjoying the night, enjoying this adventure. Stepping away from all the formality, all the eyes, and all the pressures. It is two Amazons doing what we love most. It doesn't have to be anything more."

"Yes it does!" Sam snaps back, surprising herself with such an outburst.

They both sit there in silence, staring at the fire

"But it will never be just Gabrielle and Sam, you said it earlier, because of who my mother is, I am never just Sam. Everyone always looks at me and never sees me, they see my mother, and they see who I am supposed to be. And no matter what I did, good or bad, they always compared me to her. They always said "of course she excelled here, or why wouldn't we expect nothing less than those scores. Even the other kids looked at me and treated me differently.

So I decided a long time ago, that I would simply become the best Amazon I could, be the example, be what everyone wanted me to be. That is why I train so hard, study so much, because I know what is expected of me and how much better I have to be in order for anyone to see me other than her daughter." Sam looked up into Gabrielle's eyes and saw tears, tears that reflected her own that started to spill over. She hadn't realized she started crying, but it was like everything thing she had bottled up, and all the worry over this trip just came out.

"Apologies my queen, I know it is not the Amazon way to show weakness. It won't happen again." Sam stood up and turned to leave, but felt Gabrielle's hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know why I began this tradition?" Sam shook her head no "I began it for a couple reasons, after Xena and I settled down here, I needed a get away from all of being Queen meant. When Xena and I travelled together, it was simply Xena and Gabrielle. We didn't have to worry about elders, or traditions, or anything. So I began the tradition as a way to get away from being Queen for a few nights, I am surprised these Amazons let me use the restroom in peace and I am not guarded while heading natures calls. It is a lot, and something that I gladly endure, because being Queen has given me so much more than not being Queen. So I started this tradition to give myself time to be Gabrielle, and getting to know our future leaders as Gabrielle, not their Queen. Do you think any of those who came before you would ever open up to Queen Gabrielle? If I were to walk up to them in the village and speak to them about their future, what they want to change, would they would be honest? No chance, they would tell me what they thought I wanted to hear. But get them out in the open, away from everything else, everyone else, put each of us on the same playing field, and they are open and honest. So I am not your queen at this moment, I am just Gabrielle who wants to get to know her, who wants to get to know you Sam." Gabrielle said pulling Sam into an embrace "you never need apologize to me for showing me who you are", and surprising them both, Sam allowed the emotions to flow, Sam felt safe, loved, and soaking up this moment, finding herself actually needing this.

Once Sam's sobs began to subside "So Sam, why do you want to be the Captain of the Queen's Guards?"

Wiping her eyes and returning to her bedroll and not quite understanding why she was so willing to be vulnerable at this moment "ever since I was little, I heard tales of Queen Gabrielle and all the amazing adventures she was a part of, all the amazing accomplishments and how she was able to unite all the tribes and return the Amazons to where we are today, I wanted to be like her and accomplish all that and more. But I realized that I would never be like her, no one ever could be like her. All I could do is make sure that she was always protected, and the queens after her were always protected, and the Amazons were always protected. And what better way to protect everyone then to become the person in charge of ensuring the Amazons, the queen, everyone was protected."

"You are correct Sam, you can never be like Queen Gabrielle or any of the queens before her" and with those words Sam felt defeated, like all her fears were confirmed, she would never be what was expected of her, she jumps up, looks at Gabrielle with tears in her eyes and begins to walk right past her.

"Sam, stop." But Sam continues to walk out "Samantha, your queen orders you to stop" Still not raising her voice

Sam stops and turns to face her queen, kneeling and saluting her, hoping that this disobeying orders will be forgiven

Gabrielle walks over to Sam, kneels down in front of her, and lifts her chin, looks into her eyes

"Sam, you will be better than them, better than me. You are so special, you have no idea how special you are." Sam surprising them both, hugs Gabrielle tightly

Gabrielle whispers "Sam, do you have that dagger your mom gave you for your 9th birthday on your hip, don't answer, just shake your head." Sam complies and shakes her head yes

Gabrielle reaches up acting like she is consoling the young Amazon, grabs the knife and flicks it into the tree above them. Grabbing Sam, she spins them to the left and out of the way of the falling man from the trees.

Within seconds, both Amazon's have weapons drawn and pointed out of their unwelcomed guest, him clutching his shoulder where the dagger landed.

"Who are you, and why are you trespassing on our lands?"

"Sam, point that sword at him, if he tries anything, slice his neck" Gabrielle gritted through her teeth as she sheaved her Shai's grabbing the intruder by the dagger, twisting it, and forcing him on his knees. Before anyone can say anything, Gabrielle applied the pinch to his neck.

"I am not in any type of mood to play games, tell me who you are, why you are here, on Amazon lands, or my eyes are the last you will see before crossing the River Styx." Sam, to her credit, simply followed orders and tried not to think about what she was witnessing. She had only heard tales from the other girls or other Amazons who wanted to scare the younger Amazons. She had never heard directly from Queen Gabrielle or the General or anyone else about what she was witnessing, details like this always seemed to be left out from the stories told when the Queen went into Bard mode.

"I…I'll…..talk" he managed to get out, releasing the pressure point hold upon him, Gabrielle never took her eyes off him, her Shai's still tucked in her boots.

"I am the lookout for the Great Dasani, we are making our way to your lands to conquer them" he spat out. "It doesn't matter that I am telling you this, you are no match for our leader, we will enjoy ravaging your villages. You woman are no match for our power, strength, intellect, and…" Gabrielle punches him "I really can't deal with his man splaining right now. Secure him." Gabrielle turns and walks a few yards away and gives a bird call signal.

"Yes my Queen" the Amazon centurion drops from the trees and kneels

"I can't believe Ephiny and the General made you do this"

"My Queen, it is standard protocol for protection detail for the Queen and the General also wanted me to add that she knows you can take care of yourself and hopes that you are not that upset with her" the guard states with a slight smirk on her face

Gabrielle shakes her head "Take him back to the village and inform the General and Regent of an approaching group of new friends and let them know that Sam and I will hold here and tell them Phoenix. They will understand."

The guard takes the horses, loads up the prisoner and herself and heads back the village.

"Sam, I need you to stay here while I head over to the bridge. I am going to take out the bridge to block the main army's route here. I need you to stay here, and be aware. I shouldn't be but a candle mark, and the rest of the Amazons are will be arriving 4-5 candle marks after that."

"My Queen, what does Phoenix refer to," Sam asks.

"It was a battle strategy the General and I used in a previous campaign." Gabrielle walks closer to Sam, places her hands on her shoulders and softens her voice "And Sam, I know you are not a child, and I trust your abilities, but I need you to be safe, I can't have anything happen to you, please do not try any heroics." Gabrielle trots away and looks back over her shoulder "That is an order!"

Sam is left standing there, unsure how she should take what was just told to her. On one hand, she is furious that she is being treated as less than any other Amazon, she is 18 summers old, graduating top of her class, and has bested some of the best Amazons with many more years' experience than herself, but on the other hand, her Queen has given her a direct order and while she feels that it was not fair, she will follow it 100%.

Sam standing at the ready yet not out in the open, on guard, listening for anyone that shouldn't be there, knowing that her only back up is returning their prisoner to the village. She is focusing on the direction the Queen went, watching out for any signs of trouble, she didn't quite hear the approaching footsteps quick enough. Turning and preparing to head into the trees, she never sees his fist, propelling her to the ground. A bit dazed, she turns her head up and sees at least 12 armed men looking down at her. Just as she thinks that she is going to be in a ton a trouble, her head meets the boot of the closest armed soldier to her.

"Secure her to that tree, we will wait till the other one returns. She will pay for capturing my brother."

"Yes my liege" the soldier says as he drags Sam to the nearest tree, securing her hands around the tree behind her, Sam's head hanging limply to the side, a thin line of blood can be seen trickling down the side of her head.

Gabrielle makes it to the bridge, it overlooks the gorge that surrounds the Amazon village to the North. About ten years ago, the Amazons had constructed the bridge to be wide enough to bring supplies to and from their village. Prior to that, any supplies coming from the North took 5 days longer. Gabrielle really hated to destroy the bridge, her tribe had spent many months creating this path. It had made travel up north a great deal easier and opened up additional trading partners. She made sure she made the bridge incapable of crossing but could be fixed from the side she was on. Satisfied that the army would not be able to approach the village this way and forcing them to head towards where Sam was currently at, but a fair distance across the gorge, Gabrielle ran back towards Sam to wait for Xena to begin the other half of the plan. As she ran back, Gabrielle went over the plan in her head, the army would be passing where they were positioned around the same time that Xena arrived with the full force of her Amazon Nation. All Gabrielle had to do was ensure that no one made it past their position before Xena arrived. Approaching the spot she left Sam, Gabrielle quickly realized something was off. Scanning the surroundings, she realized that it had been disturbed by more than herself, Sam, the guard, and their intruder. She surmised approximately 15 people had been through here. Picking up her pace to ensure Sam was safe, she emerged from the path greeted by those 15 soldiers and Sam unconsciousness, tied to the tree. In stride, she removed her Sai's from her boots and flung one at the soldiers to her right and left. They both feel to the ground dead from a Sai to each's neck. Never changing her stride, Gabrielle grabbed both Sai's from where the soldiers were "holding" them for her in time to stop the next two soldiers' downward thrusts of their swords. Flinging the soldier to her right back, she kicked out behind her, catching the other soldier in the chest and sending him flying backwards into the tree, knocking him unconscious. Once she was past the first four soldiers, she took up a defensive position, protecting Sam as the remaining soldiers began to approach.

Gabrielle, taking on 2 soldiers at a time, parried, blocked, punched, kicked and stabbed them as they approached. As she continued to battle the remaining soldiers, Gabrielle picked up on the sound of a bow being drawn back, glancing around, she noticed a soldier had climbed up the tree, following where he was aiming, Gabrielle had a moment of panic realizing he was aiming for the defenseless Sam. The soldier released the arrow as Gabrielle turned, punching the soldier that blocked her path to Sam in his face, and headed toward Sam. Realizing she might not make it, and knowing that her skills of catching an arrow in midflight, were not on par with Xena's, Gabrielle dove placing her body between the arrow and Sam, just as the arrow was about to piece Sam's heart, instead landing in Gabrielle's right shoulder blade. The momentum of Gabrielle's dive, coupled with the momentum of the arrow, propelled it thru her shoulder, embedding most of the tip into Sam's left shoulder. A now awake Sam, looked directly into Gabrielle's closed eyes, willing the Queen to open them indicating she was alright.

"My Queen" Sam whispered. Sam felt an arm wrap around her right side, Gabrielle opened her eyes and moved herself off of Sam in order to jar the arrow tip from Sam's shoulder.

"No matter what happens, do not let on that I am the Queen, no..matter..what..happens." Gabrielle panted out through gritted teeth. She was about to try and stand up when an arm grabbed her in her injured shoulder and turned her around, forcing her to her knees.

"My, my, my, you woman warriors just might be worth something after all. Those were some of my best men you killed," backhanding Gabrielle, the surprise of the backhand causes her to almost fall over, but he grabs her arm and forces her to stay upright. Now with blood trickling down her lip Gabrielle licks some of the blood and spits it at his feet, starring up at him defiantly almost daring him to try that again. Feeling her head start to spin, she wills herself to not give anything away.

He kneels down in front of her and places his hand on her left shoulder, inches his face towards hers whispering in her ear, "it's a shame I am going to wipe out each and every one of you, but only after I make you suffer" then grabs the arrow head and yanks the shaft through Gabrielle's shoulder. Gabrielle can't help but scream, the full arrow is not yet removed, but Gabrielle is unable to stay conscious and succumbs to the darkness. From behind her, Sam begins to thrash "I'll kill you!" she shouts pulling on the ropes that are holding her to in place.

He steps over Gabrielle, holding the arrow he extracted from Gabrielle's shoulder, kneels in front of Sam and presses the tip into her own shoulder wound. "Now you little one, we might spare, but only after you watch me demonstrate why woman will never be better than man" with each word, he twists the arrow just a tad.

Gritting her teeth, Sam musters courage of her mother's "My sisters will never let that happen" right before she smashes her head into his nose, forcing him to fall back. Sam only has a moment to appreciate her handy work, before another of the soldiers punches her in the head and Sam joins Gabrielle in the darkness.

Wiping the blood from his nose "Sting her up on that branch" Two soldiers grab Gabrielle and drag her over the tree, they throw a rope over a branch, securing each end to Gabrielle's wrists, shortening the rope, so Gabrielle's feet are barely touching the ground. The jolt to her injured shoulder, wakes Gabrielle up. She quickly assess her surroundings, the leader talking it over with a few of his soldiers, Sam still tied up. She notices more blood on her wound, wondering to herself if Sam was injured more than she thought. Their leader turns, feeling a shift the air, Gabrielle noticing that he has blood seeping from his nose. She presumes that Sam again being unconscious and the blood on their leader, means that Sam is the reason for his injury. Gabrielle smiles knowing that Sam was able to get a shot in on him, feeling proud of the young Amazon. Sam stirs and makes eye contact with Gabrielle, trying to communicate with the Queen that she is okay. Gabrielle also conveying to the young Amazon that she is also okay and to not worry.

Sensing both Amazons are awake the leader begins approaching Sam, "Am I to believe you are Lord Dasani?" Gabrielle remarks, trying to draw his attention away from Sam.

"Ah, so you have heard of me?" Dasani turns and beams

"Nope, your scout likes to talk. He sang like a canary once we caught him trying to sneak up on us. Well that was before" Taking two purposeful towards the Queen, Dasani punches her in the stomach and side, causing her to swing around.

"You lie! No woman has the skill to best my warriors?" Dasani spits out before backhanding Gabrielle as she swings back towards him

Dragging her toes to try and stop spinning, spitting blood on the ground, "Then who did that" she nods her head at the soldiers she had already taken out. This time expecting the punch, Gabrielle was able to absorbed most of the impact, but it still caused her to swing again. Knowing she had to continue to stall and allow Xena and the other Amazons time to get into position, she figured she could handle turning into a punching bag, but the swinging was quickly zapping her strength as each swing pulled more and more at her shoulder, feeling the blood running down her side, she prayed to Artemis that she could keep this up a little bit longer. Looking at Sam, she drew strength knowing she had to keep this up if she hoped to get herself and Sam out of this mostly in one piece.

Stopping herself from spinning, "You do realize that there are hundreds more like me, you saw what I was capable of, do you really believe you and your men can take on all of us?"

"Of course I do. But I might spare the rest if you hand over your Queen and share with me the treasures of the Gods I know you possess."

"Why would we do that, we do not need to surrender, we out number you, and out skill you."  
"Do you think this is all I brought, I know we can easily slay you woman, but I still brought an army, if nothing more than to carry all your treasures away."

Dasani turns away from Gabrielle and heads towards Sam "Maybe you won't be helpful, but this one might be able to help convince you too. Stand her up" he shouts to the soldiers closest to Sam. The Soldiers take two strides towards Sam

"I'm the Queen!" Gabrielle shouts struggling to free herself and unwilling to allow Sam to be injured any more than she already is. "She is of no value you to you, she doesn't know where Artemis's arrows are hidden or any other treasure you desire." Dasani turns, pleased that he is closer to conquering these woman.

Both Sam and Gabrielle's ear perk up, hearing the bird calls, signaling the Amazons are close. But is now faced with a new problem. Both she and Sam are directly in the path of the pending attack. Gabrielle looks over at Sam, again conveying that no matter what happens, she will be alright and that she will get them out of this. After all, it is the Queens responsibility to protect her tribe.

With a tad more bravado than she is feeling at this moment, "Explain to me this, unless your army suddenly has learned to fly, I doubt they will get here in time to help carry anything back to wherever you came from. The bridge that I am sure you crossed over on, is no more." Gabrielle smiles as the confusion is etched on Dasani faces, turning he can see the remainder of his army across the gorge. His plan was that they followed him across a few candle marks later, but because the bridge is out, the rest of the Army will not arrive for another day or two. Dasani is trying not to reveal the concern he is feeling.

"And to add insult to injury" Gabrielle motions her head to Dasani to bring him closer to her. "I didn't kill your brother, but I did capture him and he revealed your _mighty_ plan. He really did give up everything and all I had to do was offer him his freedom, something about Lord Dasani being a crazy warlord, ugly, and hackless soldier who is only in charge because his father gave him the command. At least that is what I think he said, he was crying for most of it. I think he also said something about you hitting like a girl"

Dasani now completely consumed by rage, punches Gabrielle in the side, she gasps as she feels her rib break from the impact. Dasani now feeling more confident after also hearing Gabrielle gasp from the blow, draws his sword out thinking he can at least kill the Amazon Queen.

"NO! Leave her alone" Sam shouts, trying to distract the deranged warlord, pulling at her own ropes.

As he approaches with sword drawn as if he is going to ram the sword through the Amazon Queen, Gabrielle lifts her feet up and wraps them around the sword, shoves the sword and his arms up towards her head, at the last moment, she swings the ropes in front of the sword and slices the rope, dropping hard on the ground, causing a jolt of electric like pain to shoot through her body. While she is trying to find her breath, Dasani takes the moment to kick her in the stomach. At the last second, Gabrielle sensed it coming and curls around this leg, absorbing most of the impact and twists herself around his leg. She rolls over, holding onto his leg, causing him to fall over her and onto his back. Gabrielle rolls on top of him, landing a punch to his face.

"I'm not sure, but I think I just hit you harder than you did me" she says as she returns to her feet, stumbling a little, clutching her right arm around herself. Seeing her Sai's laying nearby, she picks them up and heads towards Sam, knowing she needs to get both herself and Sam away quickly, but is interrupted by 2 of his men. She ducks the first soldiers advances, catches him with the tip of her Sai slicing his neck, turning to face the other attacker, she blocks his down ward strike with her left hand, not trusting her right arm to be able to support suck an attack. She pushes that attack off, uses the butt end of the Sai in her right hand and slams it into his jaw, dropping him to the ground, before she can finish him off Sam yells at her "Mom! watch out" just as one of the soldiers fires an arrow towards Gabrielle. Gabrielle is able to twist mostly out of the way, but due to her injuries and the punishment she absorbed trying to bide time till the rest of the Amazons arrived, she is not quite fast enough and the arrow catches her on her thigh, slicing her and causing her to stumble, but fortunately in the direction of Sam. Gabrielle puts her Sai's back and focuses now on getting to Sam, willing her adrenalin to kick in as she struggles to remain upright. Figuring out how she might fight through the remaining soldiers, the first air attack is launched landing approximately 30 feet from everyone. Everyone but Gabrielle is shocked at the turn of events and it proves just the distraction she needs to get Sam and herself out of there. Pushing herself towards Sam, she quickly slices the ropes that are holding Sam in place. Another fire bomb is launched, this time it lands on the other side of the gorge, everyone freezes as they pear towards the other half of the army. The blast ripping a hole through the army. Gabrielle helps Sam stand, who sways and has to steady herself, feeling as though she could throw up.

Gabrielle looks Sam over, seeing the dried blood on her face, the blood that is still coming from the shoulder wound. Gabrielle places both her hands on Sam's cheeks "Honey, I am so sorry that I didn't protect you better."

Unable to stay upright, Sam falls into Gabrielle "Mom, it's alright, I'm fine" Sam tries to convey but has to close her eyes and steady herself from the wave of dizziness that over comes her.

"Hey, I need you to put your arm around me, I have you, but I need you to help yourself stay up right." Gabrielle puts Sam's right arm around her shoulder and puts her left arm around her waist, almost having to pull Sam away as Sam struggles to stay upright. They only make it about 20 yards in their intended direction before the next bit of Greek Fire is launched, this time coming up short, landing about 10 yards behind a fleeing Gabrielle and Sam, the impact propelling them airborne. Flying through the air, Gabrielle has a death grip on her lifeless daughter and glances forward seeing that they are headed directly towards a rock wall. Gabrielle wraps both her arms around Sam, turns them so that she places herself between the rock wall and Sam and braces for what she knows is about to happen. Moments before the inevitable, Gabrielle prays to Artemis that she gets to see her daughter and Xena again, whispering again to Sam how sorry she is just hoping they survive. She hits the wall, jarring every muscle and bone in her body, her head smacking with tremendous force, she is knocked unconscious before she even lands on the ground below. In a heap of limbs, both Sam and Gabrielle lay still as the Amazons continue to sling Greek Fire at the intruders.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Story takes place AU, where Xena and Gabrielle have stayed with the Amazons.

Disclaimer part B: This is my first ever publish, it was not reviewed by anyone else. I had this concept in my brain and wanted to see if I could develop it. I am not a writer, nor claim to be one. Be kind

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

Sam begins to stir, she tries to recall how they landed where they did, the last thing she remembered was her mom dragging her away and feeling as if she was all of a sudden flying through the air.

She opens her eyes to take in where she is, and take stock of herself and Gabrielle. Sam sits up, the movement brings on a wave of dizziness and she scoots herself so her back is resting on the rock wall. She tries to lift her left hand to her head, but winces. Switching to her right arm, she feels around her head and finds a combination of fresh and dried blood. Once convinced she is mostly fine, Sam looks over at her mom and finds Gabrielle lying awkwardly on her side/stomach, her one arm hanging limply behind her back, while her other arm is tucked under body. Sam peers closer and sees a gaping wound in her shoulder that continues to bleed. Brushing back the hair on Gabrielle's face, she sees a myriad of cuts and bruises, leaning closer with a little panic in her voice "Mom, can you hear me." She checks to ensure she is breathing, and releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she is able to feel Gabrielle's breath.

Seeing Gabrielle lying there, severely injured, recalling everything her mother endured to ensure Sam was not hurt, how she kept Sam relatively safe, Sam is overcome by everything that has just occurred. Sam glances down and see's that Gabrielle still has her Sai's, at least one, and knows what she must do. It is every Amazon's duty to protect their Queen with their lives if needed, Sam was unable to do that earlier, she will not fail a second time. Grabbing the Sai, she stumbles to her feet, she closes her eyes and swallows hard, trying to keep from throwing up. She tucks her injured arm into her waistband calms herself, and takes up guard in front of the Queen. "Do not fail again, she whispers to herself."

Minutes, hours, seconds later, Sam is unsure how long, but can feel the impending danger approaching, taking up a more aggressive stance and needing to will herself to not focus on anything but protecting the Queen, Sam does not realize the 10 soldiers in front of her are fellow Amazons.

One approaches "Princess are you alright?" Sam lunges at her, "Stay back, I must protect the Queen," Sam says swiping the Sai at her head.

She jumps back, "Sam, it's me Sarah." But nothing is registering with Sam.

Sarah looks at another of the guards "Go get Ephiny and the General" peering in at the Queen "Hurry!"

The guard runs off. "Guys, just don't make any sudden moves, and do not try and approach the Princess."

"Lieutenant" Ephiny yells out as she is running towards the group "they said you found them" Ephiny skids to a halt seeing Sam looking as though she will attack them any second.

"She won't let us near her or Queen Gabrielle."

Ephiny takes a slow step forward towards Sam "Sam, it's me Ephiny. You can stand down now"

"Get back!" Sam yells as she lunges towards Ephiny, the regent is only barely able to jump out of the way.

"Lieutenant, take everyone and create a perimeter 20 paces out, shield this area of any additional on lookers, then go get Mariska so she can treat the Queen. Keep whatever you are seeing here to yourself."  
Saluting Ephiny, Sara carries out the order. Ephiny turns towards the General almost running through the group before she gets to Sam and Gabrielle "Xena, I need to prepare you, well sort of, I have no idea how injured Gabrielle is, Sam is standing guard and tries to attack us when we approach. Sam looks like she herself is hurt." Xena pushes past Ephiny and strides over to Sam, when she looks over her daughter, she sees the way her arm is hanging down, blood coming down her arm. The dried blood on the side of her face and bruises starting to form. She looks past Sam and see a very still Gabrielle, fear griping at her as she is not sure what condition Gabrielle is in.

"Ephiny, by Ares as my witness, there better not be one of them left alive." She says with gritted teeth.

"Xena, I agree completely and we will make sure anyone foolish enough to continue their assault will not return to their homes, but let me take care of that. Right now we need to get Sam and Gabrielle medical care. I pushed the guards back and they set up a perimeter. I can rush Sam from the right, draw her attention towards me."  
Xena shakes her head "She will injure herself more and you as well, look at her eyes, she is not seeing us, she is in shock." Xena turns towards Sam and takes a step forward, Sam raises the Sai ready to attack.

"Princess, I need you to stand down" Xena takes another step forward

"Sam, Stand Down" taking another step, she is now only a stride away from Sam

"Amazon" she sees a slight flicker in Sam's eyes "I am giving you a direct order, your General says stand down" Sam looks up, recognizing for the first time who is in front of her.

Lowering the Sai, kneeling she begins to tremble "General"  
Xena kneels in front of her taking the Sai from her hand and placing her hand upon her knee, "Sam are you okay?"

Sam looks up, her eyes are big, almost childlike with unshed tears, "Mother, I tried to protect her, like she did me."

"Sam, sweetie, you did. Ephiny and I are here, let us take over" she pulls Sam closer "Sam, I got you."

"I'm, I'm So sorry" Sam says, her eyes rolling back, collapsing into her mother's arms.

"Xena, take Sam, Mariska's here to tend to Gabrielle," Ephiny states, always impressed by how Xena can always get through to Sam. Xena picks Sam up, cradling her much like she did when she was a much smaller child, turning and staring at Gabrielle's very still form. She hesitates and is struggling between taking care of her soul mate and caring for their daughter. She knows that Gabrielle would want her daughter cared for before herself and takes Sam to the medical tent so she can tend to her injuries.

Ephiny places her hand upon Mariska's shoulder "She will be okay, Xena is going to tend to her injuries. We need you to tend to the Queen."

"Yes, of course," Mariska shakes her head as she approaches the Queen.

She takes a moment to look the Queen over, she sees the large wound on her thigh, reaches into her bag and pulls out a cloth and places it on the open wound. She then sees the hole in her shoulder blade, and repeats placing the cloth on it. Rolling the Queen onto her back, she sees the matching hole on her shoulder. Taking a moment to examine the injured shoulder

"She was shot with an arrow, then it was forcibly removed, it would have hurt like hades. It is still bleeding and with not knowing how long ago the injury occurred, I have no idea how much blood she lost, but I have to believe it was a fairly significant amount." Mariska says as she applies pressure to the wound. "Ephiny, can you come here and put pressure on this? We need to slow the bleeding down and I can't stitch it up until we have a chance to clean it."

Mariska then dabs at the cuts on her lip and head, pausing to take a deep breath. Sensing Mariska's struggling, Ephiny places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is tough, this is a lot different than treating accidents and cooking injuries, and I know seeing Queen Gabrielle and Sam like this is especially difficult, but they are both going to be okay."

"I've done about all I can for right now, we need to get her back to the village. Let me take over on applying pressure, you," but Mariska is interrupted by Gabrielle beginning to stir.

"SAM!" She yells, trying to push herself up and looking around.

"Where's Sam?" She doesn't understand why she can't find her

"Gabrielle, we have Sam, she is okay and safe" Ephiny tries to assure her placing her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders pushing her back down, but Gabrielle continues to thrash and trying to get away from her captures, she punches Ephiny in the face and begins to try and stand up. Ephiny stumbles back from the force of the blow.

Xena, sensing the change sprints towards Gabrielle "Gabrielle, hey, look at me, I have Sam. I have Sam, she is safe" taking Gabrielle's hands into her "I have our baby girl, she will be okay."

Calming down a little hearing this, Gabrielle looks at Xena and begins to sob "Xena, I'm so sorry, I tried to keep her safe, I tried but I just wasn't good enough." Repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Bri, honey, it's okay, you did protect her, she's gonna be fine. You both are gonna be fine." She assures Gabrielle, trying to get her to calm down, realizing at one point that Gabrielle has managed to stand up "Bri, you need to calm down honey, I need you to calm down, Sam needs you to calm down so we can take care of you. Honey, you are really injured, I need you to let Mariska take care of you." Upon hearing that, her injuries finally register with her, she can't hear anything else that Xena is saying. Xena sees the almost terror in her eyes, her face begins to pale, her eyes roll back in her head and she begins to fall forward, Xena is able to catch her before she hits the ground potentially injuring herself more.

Xena places her onto the awaiting litter. Gabrielle, Mariska, and the Amazon guards head back to where they have set up a temporary camp.

Waiting behind to gather herself, "Ephiny, I almost lost both of them today. And they are both so stubborn, and so much like one another. Neither one worrying about themselves, only upset with themselves for not ensuring that the other wasn't injured." Xena's temperament and pacing increasing "And I should have insisted on tagging along, I knew that this wasn't a good idea."  
"Xena! Stop! You sound just like them. You being with them wouldn't have stop this, and them not going wouldn't have worked either. They are alive, they stopped the attack. Did you see the grove, not everyone died from our air attack of by the main cavalry. Gabrielle and/or Sam took out almost a dozen soldiers and your daughter needs to be commended for standing guard like she did, injured, to protect the Queen, her mother. Now you just have to make sure they both see that."

Xena and Ephiny walked back to where Gabrielle and Sam were being tended to.

"Any change Mariska"  
"No General, Queen Gabrielle has not woken back up, I gave her something to keep her still, she was unconsciousness but whimpering in pain a good bit. As for Sam, we have patched up her shoulder wound and placed her arm in a sling, she will need to keep it immobile for several weeks. The arrow did not completely penetrate her shoulder but appears as if someone grinded the arrow head into her shoulder. She will need to let the muscles heal as well. I can't be certain until she wakes up, but it appears she banged her head pretty good. As for the Queen, she has lost a good bit of blood, I was finally able to get the bleeding to stop, but still can't place any stiches until we can clean out the wounds. I also can't assess the internal damage to her shoulder right now, the wound is significant and to me it looks like the arrow was removed with a great deal of force. We will know more after she wakes and I can assess her range of motion. While it appears to not have impacted any bones, her shoulder looks to be dislocated. I have it stabilized right now but will need to set it later. She appears to have at least one broken rib, which I have wrapped her ribs. I am sure there are some additional injuries, but these are all the ones I can tell right now. They are both able to be taken back to the village."

"Let's get them loaded up, break down camp, and prepare to return home. Were there any survivors?"

"One General. We have a group heading out to assess those that were on the other side of the ravine, but are doubtful anyone alive will still be there, as long as they head back the way they came. Anyone heading this way, will be dealt with. The one that we found on this side he says his name is Dasani and demands to speak with "the blonde little witch."

"Take him back and place him with their scout, I will deal with them later. I will ride in the wagon with the Queen and Princess."  
"Yes General" and Sarah heads off to carry out the General's orders.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing!

Author's Notes A: Re-posting, the format was all kinds of messed up. Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 3

Xena and Ephiny walk with the litters carrying Sam and Gabrielle, Xena stepping into the wagon, sitting between both her lover and daughter, reaching out and grabbing their hands.

"Mother"

"Yes sweetie" leaning down and kissing her forehead

"Is the Que, Mom alright?"

"She will be honey, she is resting now, she has a few injuries, but they will heal. Sweetie, I noticed you have been calling her mom a bit, I take something good happened out there."

Wiping a tear from her eyes, "I guess, I mean sort of, I mean yes. But I doubt all that will change. She is going to be disappointed in me, I let myself be captured. I was tied up and couldn't even help her, not that she needed my help, she was amazing to watch take them out. Then she made sure they didn't hurt me. She provoke them to keep the focus on her, she endured quite the beating trying to protect me, I mean it's my duty to protect her and I failed. She will probably disown me, revoke my chance at being Queen." Sam lowers her head, trying to keep her tears from falling.  
"Oh Sammy, don't you know it is a mothers duty to protect her children" both woman turn towards Gabrielle who is trying to sit up, she struggles to sit up but manages to place herself in a position that she can see both her loves "I would endure this a thousand times over if it meant keeping you safe, I am the one who is sorry for not doing a better job of protecting you. You should be disappointed in me for not being a better protector or better Queen."  
Sam pushes herself with her good arm to sit up, climbs over her Xena and looking Gabrielle in the eyes

"Mom, you protected me, you kept me safe, you stopped them for torturing me, I am barely injured, you endured so much pain for me." Inching herself closer as she continues to speak to Gabrielle. "You, know your stories do not do you justice, I knew you were a skilled warrior, but I had no idea you were that good."

"I tell her that all the time."

"Mom, forgive me for not protecting you" Sam is almost sobbing in Gabrielle's arms

"Honey, there is nothing to forgive, you did everything I asked of you. You didn't try to fight back, you didn't reveal anything to them."

"And you protected the Queen when she needed it. Gabrielle, we found Sam standing guard over you. She was so set on making sure no one hurt you, she attacked Sarah, Ephiny, and myself."

Gabrielle places both hands on Sam's face, "Sam, see you did protect me." Hugging Sam tight "I am so very proud of you. I just hope you forgive me."  
"Mom, there is nothing to forgive, I owe you for keeping me safe. This is nothing, I will be back to normal in no time. Besides, mother always says chicks dig scars!" All three Amazons laugh

"Mom, can I stay here." Sam says as she settles into Gabrielle, asleep before Gabrielle has a chance to answer. Gabrielle looks down at her daughter, nestled into her side, she is over the moon at Sam's decision to draw comfort from her, but can't help wincing as she tries to ease the paid her current position is imposing upon her battered body.

"Bri, let me move her, that can't be comfortable for you."

"Xena, don't you dare, I can't remember the last time she let me do this. Just help me lay flat"

Xena does one better, she slides next to Gabrielle so she can keep watch over the both of them.

"Xi, what happened after the attack started? We were still engaged with the scout team when the attacked started."  
"I know, we began the assault and our scouts relayed you both were still there, we couldn't stop, so we tried to use the fire balls to give you a chance to get out of there, the scout said she saw you all running, but lost you after one of the fire balls landed short. Bri, we had no idea if we hit you or what happened. I didn't know what happened to either of you, none of the scouts could locate you. I charged the grove of trees, there weren't many soldiers left, so I made my way to the where the rest of the Army was approaching. We charged full force, attacking them from the trees and the ground. As we engaged, the group of Amazons approached from the west, we forced them back and over the gorge. I am not sure if the battle last a full candle mark. We know there was a reserve group of forces coming in, but between the air assault and what they saw of their main force, they scattered. Ephiny sent a group out in search of anyone who decided to tempt the Gods and follow orders, but we don't believe anyone will stick around. We did capture one person, he says his name is Dasani." At this, Gabrielle stiffens, she works to control her breathing at the sound of that man's name. "Xe, he is their commander." Quickly changing the subject, "I had taken care of a few of their men after the first air strike hit, grabbed Sam and we were on our way to you. We were almost clear when that landed not far from us, it sent both of us airborne. I only remember holding onto Sam as tightly as I could and turned us at the last second so I hit the wall, then I woke up in a panic " she pauses "not being able to find Sam. Xe, I think I need to rest now, but I don't want be carried into the village, you all thought I didn't make it, I need to show everyone I am fine."  
"No you don't!" softening her tone "Bri, please you can barely sit up. How do you think you will be able to walk into the village? Please" Xena was practically begging Gabrielle "I almost lost you both, you are severely injured, our daughter" Gabrielle cuts Xena off

"Our daughter needs to see that her mother is okay, she needs to know that her Queen is okay. You need to know that I am okay" looking down, slightly above a whisper "I need to know that I am okay" Gabrielle takes a deep breath, "Xe, I didn't know if I was going to be able to get both of us out, please" she practically whines. "Then I promise to be the best patient. But right now I still need to be the Queen, still need to prove, show everyone I am okay."

"Okay" Xena said as she kissed the top of Gabrielle's head "rest now, you are going to need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing!

Author's Notes A: I really want to thank everyone who took time to review, it meant a lot. I know I have left you all hanging, but I just didn't quite know how I wanted to end this. Actually still do not, but thought I would get this chapter out.

Chapter 4

It took about another candle mark to reach the village. When the convoy stopped, Xena was able to remove herself from her daughter and soul mate and organize the entrance back to the village.

" Mariska, you will escort the Queen in just in case. Sarah, I need you to go the back way to the healers hut and give her notice that we will be heading there. Give her a quick rundown of what to expect. Ephiny, gather horses for the both of us and one for Gabrielle and Sam to share. Just go with it, it's my compromise." As everyone runs off to their tasks, Xena continued to organize the procession in, if there was one thing she had learned in all their years in the Amazon village, it was that tradition and fanfare was a must. Walking back to the wagon carrying the two most important people in her life, Xena calms herself, knowing that Gabrielle will be able to sense her emotions, as she is able to sense Gabrielle's. As their time together grew in years, they developed this ability to pick up on each other's intense feelings, and Xena was not in the least bit of control of her emotions right now. She feels she has better control of her emotions as Ephiny appears to let her know everything is ready, horses in tow. Xena peaks into the wagon and sees that both Sam and Gabrielle are resting, pondering for a moment just how much trouble she would be in if she didn't wake Gabriel, she barely finishes that thought "Xena, we here?" "Yes my love, everything is ready, I have everyone gathering near the healers hut, you can ride in, wave to everyone then get looked at by the healer. When you are ready, Ephiny will help you out, I will get Sam." Gabrielle looks at Xena, trying to read her, having prepared for another argument about this. Ephiny for her part, looks like she knows nothing more and patiently awaits the Queen. Gabrielle takes a breath and struggles to sit up, trying desperately to not show any signs that this task is almost impossible for her to accomplish. "Ephiny, can you make sure everything is ready and ensure that we have some privacy?"

Taking a moment to unhide her emotions, Xena kneels in front of Gabrielle and holds her hands "Bri, I am not a fan of this idea, and I know that no one will think any less of you, but I do understand the need to show strength. The God's know I have pulled this same move a time or two before, and I know you have some Amazons who would pounce on a chance to see you injured, but the ones that respect, admire, and adore you far outnumber those that wish to wear your crown. Let me help you right now, so you can show strength later." Xena pulls Gabrielle up, slides her forward and guides her to a standing position, never loosening her hold upon Gabrielle. As Gabrielle stands, steadies herself, she slides her arm behind Xena's waste. Together they walk towards the horse Ephiny has for her. Xena gently lifts Gabrielle up to the horse placing her injured leg in the stirrup, allowing Gabrielle to swing the other leg over the horse and sitting on the horse. She steadies herself with her good arm, taking a deep breath and gathers herself, transforming into "Queen" mode. While Gabrielle is getting herself ready, Xena returns to the wagon to gather Sam "Sam, I need a favor, when you go out there, ask your mom to ride in with her." "Of course, General." "Sam, I am asking this as your mother, nothing more." What am I going to do with you both? She thinks to herself

Sam approaches the horses, her arm in a sling, some minor cuts and bruises, but fairing much better than Gabrielle. "My queen, may I escort you on your horse into the village" Gabrielle gives her a puzzled look. "It is just that it is completely customary for the princess to be escorted in by the Queen after a battle, to show a more unified front." Sensing her mother's distrust "I would also like to ensure that I fulfill my duty of protecting the queen." Still not getting anywhere with Gabrielle, Sam looks away for a second, turns back to Gabrielle her face softened "Look Mom, I overheard you and mother and know why you need to do this, but I also know that this is not going to be easy on yourself, so please let me help you." Gabrielle nods for Sam to join her, once Sam is on the horse, Gabrielle leans back into Sam to relieve some of the strain, but also whispers "Thank you" before directing the horse to begin the procession.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing!

Author's Notes 2: I truly appreciate all of you for following, liking, and sticking with me on this journey. I know I don't update very often, so you sticking with me means a lot.

Chapter 5

Gabrielle and Sam head the procession of Amazon warriors through the village. They pass through the main gates that are lined with Amazons who were tasked with protecting the village and those unable to fight. Gabrielle leads the procession containing her General, Regent, Captain of the Guards, and other Amazon who accompanied Xena into the battle to the healers hut. To any onlooker, they see the signs of a hard fought battle won, they see their Queen with her arm in a sling, bandage around her thigh, and a sling on their Princess. Both Xena and Ephiny are dirty and covered in blood and scratches from the battle, but defiantly coming out less scathed than the Queen and Princess. So it does not surprise anyone that the stopping point is the healers hut. The procession taking very little time, but the exertion of it is beginning to take its toll on Gabrielle. Taking a moment to steady herself, and pull herself up, projecting herself as the Amazon Queen, she turns her horse to face the sisters:

"My fellow Amazons, once again we have been tested by men who believe our sisterhood, our way of life is less than theirs. They look upon us as inferior, unworthy, not respecting what we have built, only wishing to take what they feel they are entitled too. 2 days ago our boarders were approached by a group who wished to take from us. They believed they could just march in here, threaten us into submission, and watch us cower in fear. But thanks to the group you see before you, they were able to stop the approaching army, once again demonstrating what a strong, powerful nation we are!" A large cheer rises from those gathered. Gabrielle ushers the crowd to die down with her "good" arm

"I cannot tell you how very proud I am of my sisters today. We coordinated an attack while on two fronts, all the while not losing one Amazon sister in the process. We showed that this nation is full of skilled, powerful woman, who will defend their family, their way of life, and their homes with every fiber of their being. That just when they think we are defeated, we find the strength within ourselves to fight just a little bit longer, a little bit harder" Gabrielle looks at Xena and winks, and pats Sam's leg. She feels Sam squeeze her arm. "because we have each other, this family to protect." The cheers are rising up again, many Amazons throwing their fists in the air. Gabrielle strength is leaving her, she leans back against Sam. "My sisters, I ask your forgiveness as I do have a date with our wonderful healer. I look forward to celebrating our victory shortly with you all. To a strong Amazon Nation!" Gabrielle shouts raising her arm high, the wince not escaping Xena.

The crowd salutes their queen, shouting back "To a Strong Amazon Nation." Gabrielle feels herself slipping, her vision begins to cloud, she leans even more on Sam and nudges her horse to begin moving. Xena feels what is about to happen and quickly approaches Gabrielle and Sam, leading the horse around the back of the Healer's hut. Gabrielle is able to keep herself conscience till they clear the crowd, she feels that Xena is within a step and slips into the darkness, slumping fully against Sam, her good arm dropping from the reins. Sam fumbles to grab ahold of Gabrielle before she falls off the horse.

"Mom?" Sam whispers, shaking her slightly, feeling herself begin to panic. "Mom? Queen Gabrielle?" Not getting a response and with panicked eyes, she looks around, finally seeing her mother is right next to her and noticing Ephiny, and the healer quickly approaching.

"Sam, just hold tight. We will help get her down" Xena says placing her arm behind Gabrielle and pulling her towards the strong warrior, carrying her towards the healers hut.

"For Artemis's sake Gabrielle, I swear to one of the God's that your stubbornness will be the death of me." Xena enters the healers hut and places Gabrielle on the cot. She places her hand on Gabrielle's face, pushes her hair out of her way and kisses her on the forehead. Stepping back to allow the healer to examine the Queen. She glances back into the hut as she leaves to retrieve Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen's Tradition Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I still do not own anything.

"Sam, let's get you looked at too"

"Mother I am fine" and just to prove how fine she is, Sam jumps down off the horse. When her feet hit the ground, she wasn't prepared for the impact and the pain as it radiate through her body. She grabs her shoulder, falling onto her knees, trying to catch her breath, her head swimming.

Two Amazons run towards Sam, Mariska and Xena, but when Xena realizes Mariska is going to beat her to Sam, she slows up and allows the young healer to tend to Sam.

"Sam! Hey are you okay?" Mariska asks as she helps Sam to lay back into her. Sam simply shakes her head no. "Relax and take slow breaths" Mariska works to get Sam lying flat on the ground, noticing as Sam extends herself out to lay flat, she cringes and curls into herself.

"Ok, we won't lay flat, let's sit you" motioning for Xena to come closer "and you can lean against the General for a few moments" They get Sam lying against Xena, her eyes still shut tight, almost curled in her mother, still breathing hard.

"Sam, honey, I need you to talk to me and tell me where it hurts"

"Umm…..my…my shoulder….everything is spinning…..And my side when I was trying to lay on the ground" Sam is almost panting.

Xena is running her hand through Sam's hair, while Mariska begins to poke at Sam's side, every so often Sam hissing as Mariska hits a tender spot.

"I'm don't think any ribs are broken, so that's good. But I need to look at your shoulder wound and really should do that inside. Think we can get you up and if we help you, you can walk inside? Knowing you, and witnessing what Queen Gabrielle just did, I am doubtful you want us to" noticing that Sam has calmed enough to pass out/fall asleep in her mother's lap, she makes eye contact with Xena who nods at two Amazons waiting with a liter. They approach and get Sam loaded up, taking her inside.

Xena stops Mariska "You are good for her. She is going to need you, it is not easy being her and she is going to carry the guilt of Gabrielle's injuries around for a bit. She won't focus on anything but she let the Queen get injured. She will need to be reminded of how they both stopped the attack, survived, saved a lot of Amazons and how she stood guard over the Queen, protected her when she was most vulnerable. The Gods know the task won't be easy and if you need to talk, I am here. If I figure out how to get through to Gabrielle, I will let you know. Don't let her push you away" The whole time Mariska never taking her eyes off the young princess, once Sam is inside the healers hut, she looks at Xena and simply nods, not exactly trusting herself right now. Her heart aching for Sam, simply wishing she could make Sam all better. Mariska looks at the healers hut, then back at Xena who understands the silent exchange. "Go take a minute, I understand. If you need to vent or simply talk, let me know. I have learned to become a good listener, Artemis knows Gabrielle likes to talk." And with that, Mariska takes off to gather herself while Xena takes a deep breath and heads off towards the healers hut, needing to check on both her girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Queen's Tradition Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Still own nothing!

Author's Notes 1.2: I have had some great reviews. To answer one of them, I am hoping to reveal how Sam came to be. A quick hint: it won't be quite like how Wonder Woman was created.

Author's notes 1.3: I wasn't quite sure how this story was going to evolve, I had only worked out the first 3 chapters. I thank you all for staying with me on this journey.

Xena stands at the bed of both Sams and Gabrielle's bed, looking over them. She listened to the healer explain the depth of each of their injuries, Ephiny at her side. Even though Xena had listened many times before to healers reports of injured soldiers, friends, innocents they worked to protect throughout the years on the road, and even the time with her, Ephiny, and Bri in that temple a lifetime ago. She was not prepared for this, listening as the two most cherished woman in her life lay so still, so lifeless, so pale, while the healer explained. Xena knew exactly what the healer was telling her, yet she actually didn't hear a word she said. She never heard the healer explain that the Queens shoulder was not only dislocated, but that she also had to cut away some additional tissue and muscle to ensure that an infection wouldn't spread and saying that she was hopeful Gabrielle would regain full use of it. She didn't register that Sam was banged up pretty badly, but just needed to be looked after for a day or two and could be discharged back to her bunk. She also didn't hear when the healer mentioned that the Queen was strong and how impressed she was that Gabrielle was able to ride in at all, but how that stunt cost her dearly and would likely not wake for a few days. All Xena was able to think about was how the first time she held Sam after she fell while jumping from their porch. Sam was a few summers old and had returned from story time and began to reenact a tale of her and Gabrielle, she jumped off the top of the two steps to demonstrate part of the battle and didn't quit stick the landing, falling and scraping her knees. Xena remembers jumping over the railing, rushing to Sam. She scooped her up, prepared to rush her to the healers hut, fearing the worst, only to look down at Sam frowning up at her mother, "Mommy that is not how the story went, momma fell but rolled away before the giant stepped on her." "I'm sorry little one, you did such a great job demonstrating the story, I thought you were really injured" Xena says putting Sam down. "I did falls down, but I'm okay. I strong just like you and Momma."

"By the Gods Ephiny, this was a close one." Xena says shaking her head.

"Agreed, not just with their injuries. The amount of soldiers that were trapped on the other side of the gorge would have been too much for us. They truly saved the Nation. Even those who are not Bri's biggest fans are not denying the win."

"I just hope Gabrielle see's that, she needs to rest and heal and not try to do too much."

"The way I am feeling right now, I'll be lucky to roll over."

Xena rushes over to Gabrielle, kneels next to her and grabs her hand, kissing her on the head, tears in her eyes.

"Bri, honey, you had me so worried. First we couldn't find you both, then after we got back and you passed out again, I just… I don't think I have ever saw you like that before. It truly scared me." Gabrielle reaches her hand up and cups Xena's face, wiping away a tear with her thumb. Xena leans into contact, needing the comfort that Gabrielle can only give her.

"Xe, honey, I'm sorry I scared you, scared everyone, but I am going to be okay." Glancing at the resting Sam "Our daughter is going to be okay?" Gabrielle ask with a mixture of statement and needing some reassurance, Xena can only nod.

Ephiny clears her throat, trying to make her presence known to the two soulmates.

"Gabrielle, how are you feeling?"

"Not great." Bri confesses, her eyes pleading with Xena. "Tell me how Sam is, I can see that she looks okay but I need to hear it for myself, every injury, every bruise. I need to know" Gabrielle's hand drops from Xena's face, she tries to sit herself up to touch her daughter, as if touching her will reassure her that her daughter is alive, that she was able to protect her.  
"My Queen, you need to lay still, you yourself said that your injuries were great, you need rest and that means not trying to sit up" the healers says as she gently pushes Gabrielle back down.

"Bri, you promised me that you would be the best patient and I need, we need you to keep that promise" Gabrielle quits trying to sit up, she isn't quite ready to admit to herself just how badly she is injured, that will come, but that effort was too much for her.

"You play dirty warrior, but a deal is a deal. Now back to Sam."

"The princess has a few stitches on her shoulder and will need to keep it in the sling for about a week. She has a decent sized bruise on her abdomen and side, no broken ribs or any other bones. Various cuts and minor bruises, the biggest injury is the concussion. She will need to take it easy for a few weeks to ensure that none of the dizziness returns. Otherwise, she will be fine." The healer adds looking Gabrielle in the eyes. "You my queen didn't fare as well as our Princess, but from what I have heard, that was your plan." The healer giving Gabrielle a good job look "Do you need me to run down your injuries?" Gabrielle shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Just tell me how bad my shoulder is, the arrow went thru it" Gabrielle pauses remembering how she was too slow to prevent the arrow from hitting Sam altogether, slamming her eyes shut at the memory of the injury to herself and daughter "but then it was pulled back out, not to mention being strung up by my wrists on a tree limb. I am sure it is not in the best shape." Gabrielle says matter of fact like, opening her eyes to look at the healer bracing for the worst news.

"Well my Queen, you are correct, it is your worst injury. I did have to cut some tissue and muscle away as it was infected. Time will tell, but I think if you let it heal and slowly work to regain strength in it, you will be very close to normal." Reaching to try and touch Sam, needing to feel her to make sure that what her eyes are seeing and what her ears just heard are all true.

"Can you move me a little closer, I need to be able to feel that she is okay." Tears are now flowing freely, Xena and Ephiny push Gabrielle almost right next to the resting Sam. Gabrielle does the best she can to caress Sam's sleeping face, taking time to feel her breath, brushing back her hair to take in the large bruise on her face.

"I did this to her, each bruise, cut, pain was caused by me. Not by my hand, but my inability to protect her."

Xena moves around and kneels on the other side of Sam, so that she is facing Gabrielle.

"Bri, honey. You didn't do this, that army did this to her. She got these while fighting by your side to protect all of us. Do not degrade her sacrifice or your sacrifice by blaming yourself. She was every bit the Amazon warrior and our daughter, fighting to protect others. Placing herself in danger so that others didn't have too. Honey, I know you feel responsible. I feel responsible too, I'm sure most of us feel responsible that their Queen and Princess are injured while we are not. That is what makes us strong, that we are each willing to take someone else's place. I know exactly how you are feeling, each time you were hurt when we were first traveling together I knew it was my fault. If I only I was better, stronger, faster, I could have prevented you from being hurt, prevented you from experiencing any pain. But you reminded me that sometimes these things happen and in reality, I saved you from being injured much worse. Bri, just think of how much worse this could have been. Not only for Sam, but for all of us. The army that you stopped from getting to us was triple what we have. There would have been a great deal of Amazons lost if we had to engage with the full force of Dasani's army."

The weight of Xena's statement laying heavy in the room, each pondering the what ifs.

"Xe, thanks" trying to shift a little, the healer placing a few pillows under the Queen to help her sit up "I think I know everything you said, in my head that is, my heart well that is a different story. I always feel responsible every time I lead the Amazons into battle, every time someone doesn't make it back, every time someone is injured, but I also know that is the burden of the crown I wear. But she is my child, I carried her, we created her, and by the Gods I needed to protect her!" as Gabrielle spoke, she became more agitated, upset, feeling closed in and needing to gather some control back. She begins to get up, unsure why she has this urge to run when suddenly she feels Sam grab her, she stops and looks down at her daughter, eyes still closed and it reminds her of the time when Sam was no more than 7 summers old and ended up catching a cold and fever. Gabrielle remembers how Sam was in her and Xena's bed, they were arguing over something. Gabrielle remembers feeling much like she does now, and much like that moment, Sam grabbed her and rolled into her. Gabrielle shakes herself from that memory to find Sam curled into her, just as she did all those years ago. And much like that day, Gabrielle leans back and pulls Sam closer. She closers her eyes and soon joins Sam in the land of Morpheus.

Ephiny looks at Xena whose face shows pure exhaustion, still dirty and marred from the previous day's battle. Xena looks at Gabrielle, asleep, clutching onto Sam as if she loosens her grip, she will somehow lose Sam. She looks at the healer whose eyes show a mix of pride in her Queen and sympathy for the warrior who came very close to losing two very special people. Xena finally looks up at Ephiny, one of the few people who has witnessed Xena's vulnerability.

"Xena, why don't you go rest for a little bit, get cleaned up. I will get Pony or Solari to sit with Sam and Gabrielle. And before you shake your head at me, we still have a lot to take care of. There is still the matter of addressing the council and our two prisoners. And I frankly can't deal with a tired, over irritable Warrior Princess, and the council. I am also going to do just as I suggested to you. We can meet back here in 3 candlemarks."

"Ephiny, I really want to argue with you, but I just don't have it in me. I was worried for those two when they left on the camping trip for a whole different reason, and thank the Gods you sent that scout out with them. Then when everything started happening and we couldn't find them, I thought…I thought I had lost them" Xena lowers her head. "I know this moment can happen at any point, to any of us, but the reality that it was almost both of them and because of friendly fire, might have been too much. I am going to take you up on your offer of a bath and some rest. I honestly don't trust myself right now to deal with our prisoners and the council. I am sure they all would appreciate a kinder, gentler Warrior Princess."

Ephiny and Xena smirk at each other and depart for their respective huts.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Still don't own anything

Author's Notes part B: Probably have a few more chapters left, at least get the gang to be able to celebrate their victory! Thank you all for the reviews and staying with me.

Queen's tradition Chapter 8

Gabrielle began to stir, the healers hut was dark. Looking around, her eyes caught Solari sitting in the corner.

"Not long, maybe a few candlemarks" Gabrielle shakes her head thankful for not having to ask.

"Do you want me to let Xena know you're awake"  
"Not yet, she needs to rest as well. But Ephiny if you don't mind." Solari stands and heads out. Gabrielle so wants to brush Sam's hair from her face, but with Sam cradled in her good arm, she can't quit reach it.

"This certainly was quite the camping trip. I had hoped you would be closer to 30 summers old before seeing any battle. I realize that would never be reality, I just really wanted to protect you a little bit longer. Despite all that happened, I am glad that you let me get to know you. I am sorry that our relationship hasn't been what either of us probably want or needed. Your mother is so good at this, so good with you, and I, well wasn't. I hope you know that I am so very proud of you, that you are my shining beacon and everything I strive for as Queen was to make your life better. You are the most precious part of me and Sam I love you so very much." Gabrielle was so lost in her confession to her "sleeping" child, that she didn't feel Sam start to shake, it wasn't until she felt wetness on her that she looked down and saw Sam crying.

"Sam, honey are you okay, I can get the healer" Gabrielle begins to sit up, fighting the exhaustion of her confession and injuries. She is almost sitting up, when she feels Sam grab onto her and shakes her head.

Settling back down, Gabrielle pulls Sam closer, hugging her tighter.

Trying to inject some humor "Mom, your squeezing me" remembering what she would say to Gabrielle when she was younger and trying to struggle out of a hug from Gabrielle. Loosening her grip, just a tad and looking at Sam

"Mom, I'm okay" wiping her eyes "you are not a terrible mom and thank you for saying that. I think I really needed to hear that.'

"I am so sorry Sam that you ever thought I didn't love you or wasn't proud of you. And I really hope we can work on our relationship and you will consider me your mom, not your queen. My first job is to be your mom."

"I think I can do that. And more importantly, I would really like that."

"Good. I have one other thing to say. You did an amazing job out there, you did everything I asked of you and fulfilled your duties in protecting your Queen. You shall be formally commended. I can tell that Ephiny agrees with me" All turn to look up at the Regent who had snuck in, not wishing to disturb this moment.

"My Queen, I certainly agree and will make it happen. Now you asked to see me" Bowing to Gabrielle while Gabrielle shakes her head.

"I need an update on things. I promised to be a good patient, which I presume will mean hanging out in here, so I believe we should move the council meeting here."

"Gabrielle" Xena stands in the doorway, arms crossed, shaking her head "We discussed you needing rest, attending to council meetings is not resting."  
"Xe, I am capable of laying here and listening to you all and barking orders" she says smirking.

"I will however, not be interrogating our one prisoner from here. This doesn't exactly strike fear in anyone"

Both Ephiny and Xena look at each other, knowing that their one prisoner will only speak with Gabrielle

"What do you both know that I….Dasani survived and will only speak to me because I bested him. For hades sake, what is it with these men. Now besides that, what else do you need to catch me up on?" Despite her lying in the healers hut, still pale and bruised, no one in that hut is willing to cross Queen Gabrielle, as that is very much who she is projecting at this minute. Sam is amazed how she went from nurturing mother, to Queen of all the Amazons. Sam sighs feeling very proud to be her daughter and wondering why she never noticed this before.

"Gabrielle, if we agree to move the council meeting in here, do you consent to delay it till tomorrow? So you get an extra day to rest?" Xena asks.

Taking a breath and mentally checking herself, she would never want to admit it, but she does feel like Hades right now. Her moving to try and get up to get Sam help, her turning into "Queen" mode had drained any energy she had replenished from her brief respite. Gabrielle knew she could really take the extra day to rest up, she was also aware that her nation would be worried about their Queen if she took too long, and her critics would seaze the opening to put doubt on her ruling abilities and take a shot at her crown. She did know that those critics were few and far between, but she didn't want to give anyone the chance to pounce.

"Bri, hey, Greece to Bri. Can we schedule the meeting for tomorrow?"

"Will that give us enough time, we need to meet, we need to deal with the prisoner, and we need to hold a celebration and honor everyone." Gabrielle was about to push back and insist she was fine, but she looked around to her family and saw concern and worry all over their faces, no one, not even the healer was masking their concern for her. Gabrielle sighs.

"I want to argue, but I am touched by all of your concern, and frankly I just can't do it right now. We will hold the council meeting till tomorrow afternoon. We will celebrate the following evening. I know if anyone dares to complain or push back or call me weak, that you all will handle things." Gabrielle locks eyes with Xena.

"Xe, I really, truly heard you earlier and am much too tired to care right now about proving anything. Our prisoners can wait, our council can wait. I hope you all can excuse me, I need to rest up."

Solari and Ephiny approach Gabrielle, placing gentle squeezes upon her and take their leave, only the healer and Xena remain

"Could I trouble one of you for some tea that might make me a tad more comfortable" Gabrielle sees the healer begin to hussle about, not hiding her surprise at the Queens request.

"Xe, would you mind staying for a bit. I have Sam, but really need to feel you."

"Do you even have to ask, I can't quite snuggle with you, but I will stay and hold your hand till you are able to rest. And thank you" Xena says kissing Gabrielle on the lips. She slightly deepens the kiss, conveying her love and thanks to her soulmate.

Gabrielle takes the tea offered, makes sure Sam drinks hers and settles in with the help of Xena.

Soon both Sam and Gabrielle are fast asleep. Xena stays about another candle mark before taking her leave and heading back to her very quiet quarters. But relieved that Gabrielle did not fight her on this.


	9. Chapter 9

The Queen's Tradition

Chapter 9

I own nothing. Thank you for all the comments and reviews, I have not abandoned this story.

 _Gabrielle hears the bow string being pulled back, glances towards the sound and sees the soldier aiming at a defenseless Sam. Gabrielle begins to run towards Sam, she dives to catch the arrow, but it slips through her fingertips and pieces Sam in the heart. Gabrielle hits the ground, rolls over, and sees blood trickling out the corner of Sam's mouth, Sam's eyes are lifeless, looking at Gabrielle._

Gabrielle screams out, shoots straight up in bed, her eyes are scanning her surroundings. The force of her jolting up in bed, forces Sam away from the crook of her mom's arms and out of Gabrielle's eye sight. As Gabrielle scans for her daughter, she begins to panic when she can't locate her, Gabrielle's breathing becomes short and sharp, pulling on her injured ribs. By this time Sam has realized her mother had a nightmare and is able to reach out to her, placing her arm on her leg.

"Mom, I am right here." Sam rises on her knees to be able to pull Gabrielle's head towards her. Gabrielle, feels Sam's arm on her leg and is finally able to focus in on Sam's voice.

"Mom, take a deep breath in, there you go, now let it out. Do that again for me."  
Sam can feel Gabrielle starting to calm down, she helps her lay back down, never losing contact with her mom. Sam is not a stranger to her mother's nightmares. They don't often discuss them, at least not with her, but she has overheard them both talking about them when they thought she was sleeping.

"Mom, do you want to talk about it?" Sam asks as she resumes her earlier position nestled into her mom. Gabrielle is finally able to open her eyes and fully looks over Sam, she takes the time to ensure her daughter is safe. She lifts Sam's head up so she can focus on San's eyes, reassuring herself that they are full of life and not the dull lifeless version from her dream. Gabrielle can only shake her head no, not trusting herself to speak. After a few minutes of silence, Gabrielle begins to run her fingers through Sam's hair. "Thank you, when I awoke and couldn't find you, I feared that my dream was actually reality. Some things a parent never shares with their child no matter how old they are. But I do appreciate you asking."

"Don't worry Sam, she will discuss it with someone."  
"Ephiny, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, I was on my way over when I heard you scream out, by the time I got in here I saw Sam had everything under control"

"Did anyone else hear that, Eph? I can't let this get out." Gabrielle whispers the last piece. Ephiny steps closer to Gabrielle, sits down on the chair next to it and grabs Bri's hand.

"Bri, I was only a few steps away, so I do not believe so, but what if someone did?"

"Mom, why would you not want anyone to know. We all have these types of dreams." Sam says as she sits up in bed, but keeping contact with her mom.

"Sam, honey, there are some Amazons who prey upon weakness and will forever look for an opportunity to challenge me for the thrown." Sam sits and ponders what her mom said.  
"Is that why you insisted upon riding into town?" Sam looks over to Ephiny, "Thea, I don't understand."  
"Well kid, somedays I do not either" Ephiny is sensing Gabrielle has calmed enough that she is once again feeling her injuries, she can see that Gabrielle is fighting falling back asleep, certain it is partly due to not wanting to have another nightmare.

"Sam, you look like you could use a walk and then maybe grab some food for your mom? Bri, my friend, please rest, you are not looking too hot."  
Sam slides off the bed and heads out with Ephiny to a bench not far from where they were. Ephiny passes Solari and asks her to sit with the Queen.

Ephiny puts her arm around Sam and pulls her close.

"You know you did really good out there, and your mom will be fine."  
" Umm, maybe. I mean we lived so there is that. But I don't understand where this fear is coming from with mom." Ephiny pauses for a moment to gather how she wants to explain this to the curious Sam. Growing up, Sam often would ask her questions that either her mother's didn't want to answer or she didn't want to ask her mom's.  
"You have heard the stories of how you mom came to be given her Right of Caste. Back then many Amazons were not so excited about this. Even I was hesitant, at first. Your mom was not an Amazon, nor was she even anywhere near as talented as a warrior as she is now. When she first came to us, she didn't even know how to hold a staff. But it soon became clear that her power wasn't in her ability to fight, it was in her ability to be unwavering when it came to right and wrong and her ability to look for an alternative way to using force. And that went against everything the Amazons were about. So when she challenged to become Queen in order to prevent a war, this tribe became very divided. And when her challenge was handled by Xena, to those who didn't like Gabrielle then, well they thought it was the ultimate betrayal of Amazon ways. A queen who needed someone else to fight her battles for her."

"But mom would never have mother fight on her behalf now, she has too much need to prove herself, to allow that to happen."

"Kiddo, you are very correct. If anyone ever challenged your mom, she would be the only person to fight on her behalf. And you are also correct about Gabrielle's need to prove herself. She doesn't see herself as anything other than who she was when she first became queen, and works every day to prove to all the Amazon's that she is worthy of the crown. That is part of why your mom is such a good Queen."

"But why doesn't she see herself as being good enough?"

"That is the question we all ask ourselves, and only your mom can answer. We should be getting back, unless you would like sometime out here with Mariska." Sam looks to see that Mariska had approached with some breakfast.

"I would Thea, we won't be long."

Leaving the two young Amazons alone, Ephiny heads back to the healers hut.

"Hey Solari, I'll hang for a bit. Go grab some breakfast, maybe bring me something." Solari heads out as Ephiny, pulls up a seat to sit next to her friend.

"I know you are not sleeping, Bri."

"I know and I thought you were grabbing breakfast." There is a noticeable shift in Gabrielle as she begins to speak again. "I just can't right now. Ephiny, I am so tired, so tired of putting up this show that I am okay, and I I want to do is rest with Sam tucked into me, but every time I do, I see Sam's lifeless eyes. I see how things could have went. I just….I" Gabrielle looks up at the ceiling, trying to calm herself and gather her thoughts. After a few moments, Gabrielle whispers "Eph, I don't know if I can do this right now. Do the Queen thing."

"Bri, you don't have to do it today or even tomorrow or the next day. I promise you, no one will think anything other than you were severely injured while protecting your family, your nation. So we can postpone another day or two or you can let Xena and myself handle the council. Or do you don't trust us." Ephiny says with a smirk that Gabrielle can't see but senses. "You know that isn't the case, so wipe that smirk from your face, you are not going to goat, I'm too tired to care who handles any of this. You and Xena do the meeting, I will rest and hopefully in a few days we can hold the celebration."

"You know those crazy Amazons would rather have their Queen able to enjoy the celebration, and won't mind waiting an extra day. My queen I hope I am not out of line, but any Amazon who dares to speak ill words towards you, is nothing but jealous or crazy. You have lead this nation back to glory, and I will give anyone a piece of my mind who dares to say otherwise." The healer comments from where she had been listening. "And I agree, you need rest and I was thinking, we can probably get you back to your quarters today and that should help with being able to rest." Seeing the toll this discussion has played upon the Queen, "I would also feel better if you let me aid in that rest," as the healer hands some tea to Gabrielle. It isn't long before Gabrielle is sleeping again. The healer and Ephiny move right outside the healers hut to discuss the Queens treatment. Both Solari and Xena are also approaching.

"This group looks rough" Solari states handing some breakfast over the Ephiny and the healer.

Ephiny looks clean, but the tiredness is apparent on her face, mixed in with some cuts and bruises from the recent battle. Xena eyes are trying to show nothing, but to her friends they can see the slight slump in her shoulders, and the dullness to her eyes.

"Well I was able to talk her into letting Xena and I handle the council today and our healer was able to talk her into postponing the celebration till she is feeling better. Which was actually pretty easy, and that worries me." Looking at Xena "Sam and I had a chat, she is asking some questions about why Bri is acting this way." Xena simply nods to Ephiny.

The healer steps more into the group "And I think moving her to your quarters will also be helpful in her recovery. The familiar setting will aid in her resting. If no one objects, we can also move the princess to your quarters, I believe it best for the Queen, and you, if the princess is near." She says looking at Xena. Seeing no other objections, the Healer exits the group and begins to prepare for moving Gabrielle.


	10. Chapter 10

Queen's Tradition

Chapter 10

I still own nothing. I just want to say that while this story has taken me a long time to finish, it has been such a great adventure! I am going to try and wrap up this in the next few chapters.

Peering from inside the jail cell Dasani and his brother look out the bared windows to the group of Amazons carrying a petite blonde on a liter up into a hut that is slightly larger than the others. Outside they see a rather tall Amazon having a very intense conversation with the other very mean looking Amazon. He sees the tall one stop and put on a smile as an Amazon he recognizes approaches.

"Well looks like the Queen and her daughter did survive after all. I really should make sure I stop over for a visit shortly." He muses to himself.

Sam approaches her mother's quarters and sees her mother and Ephiny out front, they looked to be in quite a discussion. As soon as Xena sees Sam walking up, she stops and smiles at her daughter. Xena quickly assess Sam, she still looks tired and her face still has some good bruises on it, her arm is still in the sling, under her mother's gaze, Sam's stand a bit taller, trying to show that will be fine. She had been worried about her mom while she was sitting with Mariska and getting breakfast. Xena quickly shakes her head of thoughts of losing them both.

"Sam, I know we didn't consult with you but it was decided that you can hang out with your mom and me for a little bit while you finish recovering. I know…" Sam interrupts her mother.

"Mother, I get it and it's fine. I think it will be best for all of us"  
"Kid, when did you get so wise" Ephiny says as she pulls Sam close and fusses with her hair.

"I was born this wise" Sam says and winks at them both.

"So then what's the plan, mom rests up here? I stick close by to keep her calm, you can watch over us both, then after a few days, maybe a week I move back to my bunk?" Xena is amazed at her daughter's ability to understand, then voice what all the "adults" keeping dancing around.

"I think so, we have some official business to take care of during that period, but we need your mom to rest up and we think this will be the best way."  
"Makes sense, if it's okay with you all I am going to head in and rest up. Thea thank you again for the chat, I think I understand a little bit better now."  
"I'm sorry she had to grow up so quick these past couple days. But I'm glad she has handled herself well, it will go well for her as she assumes more "Official" duties."

"She has always been pretty grown up, but you see a maturity to her now that wasn't there when before she went on the camping trip. I have seen many young amazons return with the same maturity after their trip with Gabrielle. Bri certainly has a way with people." Xena watches Sam walk into their hut.

"I think we need to head over the council meeting." Ephiny nods her head, instructs the guards and both her and Xena head over to the meeting.

Sam enters the quarters she spent so many years with her mother's as a young amazon. She walks past her room, thinking back to the discussion between her mother's and an adolescent but very adamant Sam almost stopping her foot that when she turned the proper age, she would live with the other young amazons as they went to school and learned of the Amazon ways. She remembers the Queen was not onboard with the idea, she remembers how she had resented her mom for many years thinking Gabrielle didn't believe she was ready. That was the moment her and Gabrielle's relationship began to suffer. Sam now finally realizing it wasn't because her mom didn't believe in her, but that she didn't want to miss out on being a part of Sam's life. Sam walks down to her mother's bedroom and stands next to their bed. She takes a moment to observe Gabrielle, she notices that her mom appears to be sleeping, there isn't as much twitching or whimpering that Gabrielle was experiencing when they were in the healers hut, even with Sam sleeping next to her. She lets out her breath, adjusts her arm but is unable to contain the slight hiss from the movement.

"Sam if you are in pain, we can get Mariska to bring you something" Sam displays a very stunned look on her face.

"I'm really okay, it is just a little sore when I readjust. You know I have always wondered how you can do that?"

"Do what?" Gabrielle ask, turning her head to look at Sam.

"Can you teach me how you did that, knew what I was doing/feeling? I always thought it was a mom thing, but you did that out in the forest too, you sensed their scout, you even sensed that arrow before it was shot." Gabrielle closes her eyes trying to stave off the nightmare she had earlier.

"Didn't sense it quick enough" Gabrielle mumbles to herself. Sam heard her, but doesn't want to make her mom anymore upset.

"I bet you can do it already, you just have to try. It is just removing all the noise and focusing on what is beyond the noise. Your mother is much better than I am at this, she taught me." Gabrielle pats the bed.

"Why don't you lay down with me for a bit? I seem to rest better when you are near."

Sam lays down next to her mom, she also rests better when she can keep her mom in her sights.

Soon, both Queen and Princess are asleep.

"Guard! Help us, my brother just collapsed"

The amazon guarding Dasani and his brother instructs the other guard to get the healer. She then opens the cell door.

"Get back or I won't check on your brother" the guard instructs Dasani, who complies and backs into the corner. The guard continues to approach the man on the floor. She bends down to roll the man onto his back, not taking her eyes off of Dasani in the corner, never noticing that his brother is turning over himself, he pulls a knife out. The guard notices Dasani's demeanor change too late, she turns her head back to the man on the floor, only to feel the knife plunge into her shoulder, falling back to the floor.

Dasani and his brother run out, shutting the door behind them. They head off to the queen's hut.


	11. Chapter 11

Queen's Tradition

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Still do not own anything. This chapter I wanted to give some attention to our young budding romance. P.S. not sorry about the cliff hanger. Don't worry I won't let you all linger for too long ;)

Sam wasn't sure how long she had been resting, but she was having a difficult time quieting her mind. The past few day's events, her talk with Ephiny, her discussion with Mariska. All were weighting heavily on her. She quietly rose from next to Gabrielle and went to sit and think in the main living quarters. Stoking the fire, her mind wonders to what had occurred earlier in the day.

 _Ephiny had just left the bench they were sharing and was replaced with Mariska. She down next to Sam on her uninjured side and laid her head down on Sam's shoulder, grasping her hand. They sat like that for a little bit, staring out into the forest. Sam liked Mariska, she had for some time, she was pretty certain Mariska felt the same way about her. They spent most of their free time together, discussing what they wanted for their futures. They both enjoyed an open field near a stream where they would lay next to each other, shoulders and arms touching, talking about anything and everything. Both grew up with a great deal of expectations placed upon them. Sam being the Princess, Mariska being the daughter of the tribes honored and revered healer. Both basically had their futures laid out for them, and while they both accepted their respective paths even embracing them, it didn't stop them from discussing what they wished if they could have anything in the world._

" _Sam I can actually feel you thinking, will you try to relax." Mariska said as she elbowed Sam._

" _Huh…oh sorry, yeah I'm pondering a story the Queen shared with some of the younger kids yesterday. Something she said stuck with me. It's weird, she tells of how she knew from the time she was little that she wasn't meant to be who everyone wanted her to be. She said she knew she was different, that there was something else out there that she was meant to do, meant to become. But how did she know? How do I know that this is what I am supposed to do, that what everything everyone expects from me is my true path.?" Sam turns her head and looks at Mariska._

" _It's a feeling deep down inside of you, like when you think of your future, what feelings does it evoke? Does it scare you, does it thrill you, do you feel peace, do you question it?"_

" _I don't fear the path before me, but I am scared of it. Scared I won't live up to the Queen's expectations." Mariska sits ups and turns herself to be able to look at Sam_

" _You have exceeded every expectation, every challenge so far, I know you thrive on being everything the Queen expects of you and more. It has driven you to who you are right now, so I don't think you are scared of not meeting the expectations of the Queen, what are you really scared of." Sam also sits up and looks at Mariska, thinking how does she get her, know her so well._

" _I'm scared of letting you down, letting the Nation down. There are so many things I want for this Nation, and I'm scared I'm not good enough to accomplish them all. I'm scared I will make the wrong decision and the ramifications that will follow." How am I able to bare my soul, my deepest fears to her. She has a way with me, that also scares me. Sam looks down at her hands in her lap._

" _You also scare me." Mariska reaches out to grab Sam's hands, pulling them up, she kisses them, then lifts her head so Sam will look at her. Mariska wants so badly to scream how much she loves Sam, and to take her and protect her, but more than that she needs to make Sam see herself from her vantage point._

" _Sam, what you just said, how you said makes be believe, no know that you will be everything and so much more. The fact that your desires are for others, that you have thought this through is a good sign this is what you are supposed to do. And I understand exactly how you feel, I have to live up to a mother who is responsible for making sure our sisters don't die. She cares for us in ways that I don't think I am capable. She has this way of knowing what is best for all us, even when we don't. If I am half as good as she is, then maybe I won't fail anyone." Mariska is surprised at herself for sharing that, but there is something about Sam that makes her feel safe to share her deepest fears. She looks at Sam and sees a different look in Sam's eyes. They both speak no more, each caught up in some realization._

 _Sam takes a deep breath in._

" _M, Do you remember a few days ago, in the field?" She feels Mariska nod her head._

" _I'm not as scared anymore."_

" _Does it have anything to do with you calling the Queen mom?"_

" _Partly, but that is because I no longer see her as the Queen, I mean she still is, but now I feel like she is my mom. She always was, but you know how I felt about it. Like whatever I did was to make her notice me. But no, I'm not scared to fail, because as long as I lead with the nation's best interest at heart, to protect it, and that I would give my life for them, for you, then I can't fail. She was absolutely amazing out there. And not in her fighting skills, but in how she led from the front and how strong she is. Not just physically, but mentally. She saved me, you, this whole nation and the kicker is that she doesn't see any of it. She still views herself as being unworthy to be our Queen." Sam stands up and begins pacing._

" _You saw her afterwards, how beaten she was, but she thinks herself still so unworthy that she rode in on a horse to address the nation and show to them that she is strong enough. I always saw her as unflappable, unable to be shaken, she is always so poised, and regal, but to learn she has insecurities just like you and I. It changes everything, I..I know that I can do this because if the person who I will always compare myself with, feels scared too, feels unworthy, then it is okay for me to feel this way. To have these thoughts. And she told me she was proud of me! And that I could be better than her! Can you believe that?" Sam throws both hands in the air, only realizing too late that what a bad idea that is. Grabbing her shoulder she drops to her knees. Mariska seeing before Sam what is about to happen, she jumps up and grabs Sam into her._

" _Oh that was so not smart."_

" _Let me see if you opened up your stitches." Mariska goes to work checking Sam out_

" _I told you that this trip would be good for you both, you know I always believed in you. I see so much of the Queen in you. You have her heart" Mariska takes Sam hand in hers and places them both on Sam's heart._

" _You have her sense of self sacrifice, her eyes" Mariska places her other hand on Sam's cheek looking deep into her Sam's soul_

" _And you have her modesty. Neither of you recognize your value to this nation, to me" Sam sees the same look on Mariska that she did that day in the field, she also sees tears in her eyes, and with that Sam leans forward and kisses Mariska, tentatively at first, but then it seems to intensify until it stops when both need air._

" _And just to clarify, I do not value your mom the same as I value you" Both laugh and Mariska kisses Sam again._

 _While Mariska doesn't want to move from the very intimate position they are in, she sense that this is not comfortable to Sam and begins to led them both back to the bench. They both resume their earlier positions, Mariska's head on Sam's shoulder, holding hands._

" _Sam, I am also no longer scared, when the battle was over and they called me over to treat the Queen, and I saw the General carrying you away, I wanted so badly to make sure you were okay, but then something sparked within me, and I needed to make sure the Queen was okay. And for those moments I was the healer, it wasn't my mother, but me. I just knew what needed to be done, and when the Queen stirred and couldn't find you and became agitated, I wasn't scared I knew it would happen and the General and I were able to handle things. I know I still have a lot to learn, but I felt it within me that I can do this, and that I am good at this. But your mom really doesn't think she is worthy of being Queen?"_

" _No, Ephiny said that for reasons no one understands, she still thinks of herself as that young princess all those years ago, when she had to use mother to challenge for the Queens mask. But if you could have seen her in action. She is the only reason that I survived."_

" _Tales of this adventure have gotten to everyone in the village, how you both made sure not a single Amazon life was lost, how you both protected us at great cost to yourselves. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to adore the Queen more, but I wouldn't be surprised if they built a statue of the Queen next to Artemis herself. You are both heroes. You were already my hero" Mariska kisses Sam on the cheek and stands up._

" _You need to get back and get some rest, I can feel you getting tired. I also have word that you need to head to your mother's hut. You have been discharged there."  
"Yeah, I figured, I overheard your mom discussing it, please don't say anything but my mom is having nightmares. I think they are about her not being able to save me, she won't talk with me about it, but when she wakes she has this need to make sure I am okay. And I would like to help keep an eye on her, plus their hut is a tad more comfortable than the bunk houses, and quieter." Sam stands, kisses Mariska on the lips, winks at her and strolls towards her mother's hut. _


	12. Chapter 12

The Queen's Tradition

Chapter 12

Author's notes: I still own nothing, but this has certainly been an experience for me. Thank you all for reading and staying engaged. It's not quite over yet.

Dasani and his brother run towards the queen's hut. His brother still holds the dagger he used in the jail cell. The guards outside the Queen's hut yell for them to stop. They are drawing their swords but the attackers are quicker. His brother leaps at one guard, while Dasani throws the dagger at the other guard. Dasani picks up the sword from the Amazon that he attacked and begins to make his way inside Gabrielle's hut.

Sam had heard the guards, stood up and peered out the window. Seeing Dasani and his brother approaching, she looks around the living quarters, sees the Queen's Sais, discards her sling, picks the Sais up and heads outside. As she hits the front porch, she sees a young Amazon running toward the commotion, she yells at the youngster to find Xena and Ephiny in the council hut and alert everyone she can on her way. She jumps off the porch making her way towards Dasani's brother as he is picking up the discarded sword of the guard he has just knocked unconscious, he is about plunge the sword into the downed Amazon when he feels Sam has dive at him, both crashing to the ground.

They are both trying to get back to their feet as arms and fists are flying, her attacker is able to get to his feet before Sam and strikes down the sword at Sam's head. She blocks the downward blow with her injured arm, as she raised the Sai up to block the attack, she feels her stitches popping, she brings up her other arm to support the strength of her attacker and glances over his shoulder to see Dasani entering the Queen's hut, he stops and glares at her. Dasani's brother sees Sam is distracted and slams the hilt of the sword into her face, cutting open her lip and dazing Sam. She falls back, but is able to wrap her legs around her attacker and bring him down with her. They begin to wrestle, trading punches as they roll around. They keep this up for some time until Sam hears the curdling scream of the Queen. With her attacker occupying the high ground, Sam maneuvers the Sai so that the hilt is facing forward and catches her attacker in the side of the head, then flips the Sai around and drives it down onto his back, while she brings her injured arm up, driving that Sai into his chest. She pushes her attacker off of her, gets up and stumbles and sways a tad as she races into the hut.

Dasani enters the hut and drags the tip of the sword along the floor as he approaches the master bedroom. He stands over the very still Queen, glances out the window and sees that his brother is handling the Princess, assuming his brother will finish off the Princess shortly.

"I'll admit, you were much better of an opponent then I was expecting, but in the end, I am accomplishing what I set out to do." He raises the sword above his.

"Give my regards to the Princess" and brings the sword down. Gabrielle waiting for the right moment, rolls to her left and onto her injured shoulder, then lunges at Dasani with the dagger they keep nearby. Very thankful that some of Xena's old habits didn't die when they moved into the Amazon Village. Gabrielle is able to slam herself into Dasani and manages to plunge her dagger into his side. She screams out as she attacks him. They both crash to the ground, Gabrielle on top, she rises up on her knees and begins to knee her attacker in the ribs, she holds up slightly when she hears one crack. With her attacker momentarily stunned, she begins to stand to try and escape the room, her attacker recovers quicker than she expected and he thrust his sword towards Gabrielle, she jumps to avoid the strike but with the limited space and her new and existing injuries, she is only partially able to get away and catches part of the sword on her side. She stumbles and lands on her injured shoulder. Stunned from the fall and near miss, Dasani now has the advantage. He stands and kicks Gabrielle in the ribs, then bends down and picks her up by her shoulders and slams her whole body into the wall. With his arms on her shoulders pinning her to the wall, the fatigue, the new injuries, the old injuries, she can do little but look her attacker in the eyes.

"I owe you this" he says and slams his head into hers, creating a cut above her eye and all but rendering Gabrielle unconscious. Just as she is about to pass out, she sees Sam in the door way. Sam's eyes are wild, Gabrielle tries to shake her head no as she knows exactly what Sam plans on doing. Sam doesn't see this or doesn't care and rushes toward them. She slams herself into the group, Gabrielle is smashed again, her head slamming against the wall, and she crumples to the floor.

Dasani is hunched over on his knees, dazed and tries to turn. Sam remained standing. She takes in the still form of her mom on the floor, the blood and mess and looks at Dasani as he turns sword in hand. She screams and drives her Sai into him, but he is able to get one last strike in, plunging his sword into her shoulder as Sam drives her Sai into his side. Dasani slumps back, blood trickling out his mouth. Sam stumbles back, falling on the floor. She tries to stand so she can get help, but can't quite make her body respond, letting out a whimper. Gabrielle's eyes open, she sees Sam lying on the floor, she sits mostly up, and begins to crawl/scoot herself towards her daughter. She looks at Sam and what appears to be a new sword wound in her shoulder, she grabs a cloth and begins to apply pressure.

"Sam, we need to keep pressure on this. I need to get you help but I can't carry you out, I need you to stand." Sam eyes are unfocused, she is in shock. She thinks she needs to stand, but is unsure where that thought came from. Gabrielle uses Sam's injured hand to continue to put pressure on her wound. Sam begins to stand up with Gabrielle's help. Gabrielle makes sure Sam is on her right side, her left arm/shoulder are once again dislocated and bleeding. As Gabrielle goes to stand fully up, the movement pulls at the gash on her side, exploding pain throughout her, buckling her knees, she falls back onto the bed, which is the only reason it didn't fully bring her to her knees. The arm supporting Sam instinctively latches onto Sam for support, the movement also pulling Sam down as well. The jolt of her knees hitting the ground snaps Sam out of her trance. It takes her a second to realize what happened, her head snaps to the left to the noises that her mom is making. She sees the Queen hunched over, grabbing her right side, breathing very heavily. She reaches towards her, "Mom, hey, what are you doing"

"Sam I have to get you out of here, we have to get you help, see if we are under attack." Gabrielle begins to stand herself and Sam up, this time she doesn't stand all the way up. As Sam is talking,

"Mom, we don't need to go anywhere," Gabrielle has managed to put Sam's arm around her shoulders, she has her hand around Sam's waist and begins to lead them both outside.

"We don't know the extent of the attack, or if they need our help, or" Gabrielle stumbles a little. Blood is pouring from her shoulder, trickling down her face from the head butt she received, and dripping from her side. Sam feels her mom stumble and grabs hold, she is still unsure why they need to get outside, but she knows to not question the Queen.

Both Sam and Gabrielle limp, scoot, and stumble outside. As they emerge from the door way onto the porch, they look up and see Amazon's running, weapons drawn towards them, then see a few Amazons tending to the two Amazons guards on the ground. Another Amazon has her sword pointed at Dasani's brother who is dead on the ground. Ephiny and Xena are not far behind the crowd, having been further away in the council hut when the alarm was sounded. The whole attack from Dasani and his brother lasted maybe a quarter of a candle mark. Gabrielle starts to call for a healer to tend to the princess, she falls to her knees, she is unsure why no one is following her orders to get Sam help. Sam kneels down next to her mom,

"Mom, you need them to look after you, hades I don't even know how you are this upright." Sam has tears in her eyes. Gabrielle cups her hand around Sam's cheek.

"I need to make sure you are fine, that you are safe, then the Nation is safe, then they can look after me."

"I get you need to prove to yourself you deserve to be Queen, but look at everyone, no one doubts you as Queen, they respect you and more importantly they believe you are meant to be their Queen." Gabrielle looks up and over to her Amazons. Hearing Sam's words, they all knelt and salute their Queen.

"They are not doing this because they are duty bound, they believe it within the very debts of their being that you are Artemis chosen, you are their Queen." Gabrielle looks out, she searches for anyone who disagrees with Sam, but she only sees concern and love from everyone. She feels Xena approach, then sees her also kneel before her, part as her Champion, partly to offer her support.

"Bri, let me take care of you, let your Nation take care of you. You protected us, now it is our turn to protect you." As Xena's words penetrate Gabrielle's mind, the last of her insecurities she had carried with her begin to falter, and with that so does her strength. She reaches and simply nods as she collapses into her soulmate. The briefly quiet scene quickly changes into a fury of action, the healer approaches the Queen and Xena, Mariska attends to Sam, Ephiny yells out orders to get the guards taken care of, get the Queen's hut cleaned up, and dispose of Dasani and his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: Still do not own anything. Sam will refer to Gabrielle as Queen when she is protecting herself or describing Bri when she is more Queen then her mom. Hope you enjoy!

The Queen's Tradition Chapter 13

Gabrielle can feel the soft bed, the warm blanket, she feels her arm tucked tightly to her body wiggling her fingers to assure herself they are there. Her uninjured hand begins to move around, bringing it to her face, feeling the damage, then next over to her injured shoulder, gently putting pressure on it, a slight moan escaping her lips, she hears a shuffle of feet turning towards her direction. From there her hand lingers on her chest as it rises and falls, needing to feel the beat of her own heart. She takes a deep breath, testing her body's current limits, before she finally moves her hand to her side where she lightly traces the long wound there. Gabrielle opens her eyes to see her soulmate staring at her from the end of her bed. In two quick strides, Xena is by Gabrielle's side, taking her hand and taking her lips. It is a gentle kiss, but one filled with relief, gratitude, and love.

"Hey" Xena says, Gabrielle smiles and reaches her hand up to cup Xena's cheek, she shakes her head yes to answer the unspoken question that she is okay, she is alive, and she isn't going anywhere. Xena bends forward and kisses Gabrielle on the forehead as her eyes close and she drifts back to sleep.

The next time Gabrielle awakens, she feels Sam curled up against her. She moves her hand until she has Sam's within her grasp, and gently squeezes it. Sam's eyes fly open, she bolts upright on the bed,

"Mom! Your awake you're okay Thank the Gods" Gabrielle is brushing Sam's tears from her face, she has a wide smile upon her face.

"I am honey, thanks to you." Gabrielle pulls Sam's face so that Sam is looking at Gabrielle. Sam dives into Gabrielle with a fierce hug her emotions boiling over, forgetting about all her mother's injuries, Gabrielle's flinching never registers. They remain in that position for a little while longer until the healer comes over to check on the Queen.

"Sam, honey, why don't you go get me something to eat."  
"Sure, anything special? I am also going to let everyone know you're awake." When Sam gets no response on the food request, she heads out of the healers hut. Bri hears some mumbling, then a loud cheer.

"What was that all about?" Gabrielle asks with a puzzled look upon her face.

"My queen, you had everyone very worried, so let's just say your personal guard had expanded by several since you returned to my hut" remarked the healer as she was tending to Gabrielle's injuries.

"Bri!" Ephiny says with a soft smile on her face as she entered the healers hut.

"It is good to see you more awake. Xena had told us you had awoken briefly, but that was. And then I just heard from Sam you were awake, awake. Why are you looking at us that way?"

"The Queen is puzzled, Sam announced she had awoken, and there was quite the display of happiness as a result."  
"Oh, she doesn't know that there has been a vigil being held for her recovery."

"I do not believe it has sunk in yet."  
"Hey! I am right here, and mostly can form my own questions and words." Gabrielle says. Ephiny sits down on the bed next to Gabrielle

"It is good to see you awake my friend, you did give us reason to worry."  
"I was simply resting, having you are my regent has certainly worn me down all these years, and it finally caught up to me." Gabrielle injects, trying to bring some levity to the seriousness of Ephiny's words.

"I had myself worried too, Eph, I didn't think I was going to be able to write this one down. Sam's timing was spot on." Gabrielle looks up at hearing two sets of feet enter the healers hut, she locks eyes with both loves of her life, thankful she gets to look into those eyes again. The healer places her hand behind Gabrielle's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Let's get you sitting up, so you can eat." Ephiny begins to assist the healer. Once Gabrielle is sitting, although she struggles to find a non-painful way to sit, Sam and Xena join Ephiny on the bed. Xena is on the other side of her soulmate while Sam is sitting at the end of the bed, crossed legged.

"I can say this, the next time I decide to get a sword wound, I am going to go for a better place than across my side, hades, this is uncomfortable." Gabrielle says as she winces trying to ease some of the discomfort.

"Lean on me, it might be a tad less painful." And Bri does just that, leans onto Xena, more drawing comfort from their closeness.

"How are the guards?" Gabrielle asks Ephiny

"They have been tended to, and are resting in their quarters. Both will be fine."  
"Then we still emerged without casualties, Thank the Gods."

"I disagree, the Gods had nothing to do with it, you and Sam are the reason everyone survived." Xena interjects.

"I think this last round was more Sam than me, I didn't help much. I was just relaxing in our hut." Feeling everyone going to object to her tone

"I am not trying to make light of what just happened" Gabrielle catches an odd look on Ephiny's face

"Everything that happened, it is very real to me, and I am still working it all out, but I do believe Sam is the reason I can work it all out." Bri lowers her head and closes her eyes as the emotions build, she feels Sam place a reassuring had on her leg, she can feel Xena's strength radiating thru her as Ephiny's love is caressing her.

"I do want to know everything you did Sam, I heard you leave the hut, I heard the commotion outside, but then I heard a sword being drug on the ground, and large heavy boots approaching." Gabrielle then begins to recall those moments. Telling them how she used the dagger Xena keeps by their bed to land a strike, how she narrowly dodged the slice to her side, how Dasani picked her up, slammed her into the wall, and how just as she knew this was her last moment, Sam appeared. Gabrielle explained how in a panic state, she drug Sam and herself out of the hut, afraid there was a large scale attack, only to realize it was the last desperate acts of two men who were once again bested by the Amazons.

Sam then told her side to the group, her battle with Dasani's brother, frantically running into hut, seeing the Queen, feeling the rage take over, flinging herself into Dasani and her mom, thinking her mom was dead, attacking the person responsible, then having her mom wake her up, then the Queen help her outside. Sam tells of the relief to felt that it was over. Neither Sam nor Gabrielle talk about what was said.

The exhaustion of retelling and reliving those moments weighted heavily upon everyone in the room, once everyone had stirred from their own thoughts, they noticed Gabrielle had again fallen asleep. Xena and Sam remained as Ephiny excused herself, needing to seek her own comfort to sort through the knowledge of how close she came to losing her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Still own nothing. This one ended up getting a tad steamy! Changed the rating (or I hope I did). I am working on answering everyone's question on Sam's origin. But have not decided if it will be within this story or a stand alone. Much love!

The Queen's Tradition Chapter 14

Gabrielle spent the next couple days resting and regaining her strength. Awaking today, she was ready to head out of the Healers hut, the Healer was also ready to discharge the Queen. It wasn't that Gabrielle hadn't been a good patient, it was that while the Queen was in the Healers hut, there were Amazons in and out of the hut, checking up on their Queen along with Amazon's simply hanging out around the Healer's hut. Add in the fact that neither Sam nor Xena left Gabrielle's side, she had pleaded with Ephiny and Xena to help, and all that got her was a 2 Amazon visiting limit, in addition to Sam and Xena.

Gabrielle, Xena, Sam, Ephiny, Mariska, and the Healer were all gathered in the hut discussing moving Gabrielle back to her hut. Everyone was surprised when the Healer was the one to say that Gabrielle could walk back to the hut.

"Listen, the Queen has been resting, taking short walks around here, sitting up, she will be fine to walk back herself. I am sure you all will be close by if she needs a break or help. Any objections?" Looking around at everyone to see none.

"Good, Ephiny we will be ready to leave in half a candle mark, I am sure there is something you need to arrange or set up before then. Mariska, please prepare some supplies to leave with Xena and the Queen" after the Healer gave her orders, Gabrielle added

"Ephiny, let's plan on holding the celebration tomorrow evening, that gives me today and tomorrow to rest up some more. And I'll address the nation before heading back to the hut."

Gabrielle emerges from the healer's hut. She takes a gentle step forward, leaning pretty heavily on her staff that is in her right hand. Her left arm still in a sling, the bruising on her face is more pronounced, and the wound on her side, while healing is still very tender, and she is not able to walk upright without undue pain. She takes a deep breath, and with the ease of a leader, slips into "Queen" mode. She steps to the top of the steps in front of the healer's hut to address her nation

"My sisters, I want to thank you all for your vigils, your visits, and all your prayers to Artemis. I felt them all over the past couple days. It seems like only a few short days ago, I was in a similar position addressing you after a victory won. So again I stand before our nation, stand before you as your humble Queen, proud to lead you all to another victory!" Cheers arise before Gabrielle, fist raising in the air.

"I also want to thank you all for your patience for our long over due celebration to Artemis, and to our victory! Tomorrow we will properly celebrate and rejoice!"

And with that, Gabrielle, with Xena help proceed down the steps and to their hut. As they begin towards their hut, the Amazons part, kneeling and saluting their most revered Queen. They are about 50 yards from their hut, Gabrielle's pace has slowed considerably, a light sheen of sweat dons her forehead. She places her hand upon Xena's arm as she stops, her staff and Xena are the only reason she is still standing. The Healer comes to stand in front of the pair, she is about to speak when Gabrielle looks at Xena and winks

"You look like a strong one, care to give a lady a ride"

"Well I don't really see any ladies here, but I'd be happy to give you a lift, where too?"

"There a cute little hut just over there, can I show you around"

The soulmates quit their banter back and forth as Xena picks up Gabrielle and carries her to their hut, Gabrielle's head is tuck into Xena.

Xena sets Gabrielle on the edge of their bed. Gabrielle looks around the room, her eyes lingering on the floor and the wall, she is momentarily taken back to the last time she was here. Xena kneels in front of her, grabs her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, and whips a tear off her cheek.

"Xi"

Xena leans up and captures Gabrielle's lips, knowing that is what her soulmate is asking for. Gabrielle's hand comes up, her fingers woven through Xena's hair, forcing their lips together. Gabrielle parts her lips, inviting Xena into her mouth, their tongues dancing together. Gabrielle breaks the contact, her head bent down, her breathing is heavy. She looks up at Xena, stares into her soul, searching for that part of Xena that is her, as Xena is searching for the part of Gabrielle that is Xena.

"I need you, I didn't think I would ever get to feel your touch again, but I need you to heal my soul." Xena is searching her lovers eyes, she feels it too, she feels how their souls need to reconnect, she feels how they need each other in a way that only those who share the same breath could understand. She gently lays Gabrielle onto the bed, and begins to caress her face with the edge of her fingertips, she traces the outline of the bruise then gently kisses it, forcing her energy to heal it quicker. She trails her lips down to Gabrielle's, where she takes her in a powerful kiss before dropping her lips down Gabrielle's neck, allowing her tongue to find its way to the wound on her shoulder, again she traces the wound with her lips, willing it healed. Xena slowly unties Gabrielle's shirt, exposing her breasts. She takes one in her hand, caressing Gabrielle's nipple with her thumb, sometimes bringing her forefinger up, applying a slight squeeze, her mouth goes towards her other breast, her tongue toying with the nipple. A moan escapes Gabrielle's mouth, as Xena's whole mouth attaches to Gabrielle's breast, sucking on her nipple as her teeth and tongue alternate their dominance. Xena can feel her lover's need grow and grabs Gabrielle's legs and spreads them as she lowers herself down. Xena tosses aside Gabrielle's skirt and remaining clothes, as she kisses and nips the inside of Gabrielle's thighs. She makes her way towards Gabrielle's center, her tongues dances as she brings pleasure to her soulmate. Xena's tongues dances inside and out of Gabrielle, to a beat only Xena and Gabrielle can feel. She takes her time, allowing the bridge between their souls to reconnect. Feeling her own need arise, Xena reaches down to her own center, easing her own needs. Gabrielle senses that their connection is almost complete and knows what her lover is doing, her need growing ever stronger, her soul desperately yelling out. Xena internal beat extends to her own pleasures and as the soulmates connection has been recharged, both woman cry out in ecstasy as Xena collapses on Gabrielle. Gabrielle lies there, feeling their connection, allowing herself to be wrapped within the safety that is their love, and then the tears fall. All the fear and terror of fighting while trying to keep Sam safe, all the concern and worry about not living up to the expectations of her nation, all the pain and heartache over her daughter having to take a life for the first time are released through those tears. When they finally stop, she finds herself nestled into the safety of her everything. They lock eyes, Xena bends down, kisses her on her forehead as Gabrielle closes her eyes and sleeps.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes: And this is a wrap! This started as something I had in my head for years, but somehow along the way it became something so much more. I am honored that you walked this journey with me. This community has helped me so much over the years, it gave me courage, ideas, inspiration. Even writing this story helped me. Until we meet again!

The Queen's Tradition Chapter 15

Gabrielle to her word, continued to rest and focus on her. She had spent the remainder of the day in her hut, resting, and writing. Sam had stayed pretty close. They spent some time discussing what happened in the hut, how Sam was feeling after having to take Dasani and his brothers lives.

"Sam, something I want you to know, to really know. It is okay to have feelings. When your mother and I first met and were traveling all around, I had a lot of feelings. I let everything in, the good, the bad, the difficult. I laughed, I cried, but sometime along the way, feeling everything became too much. There was too much hurt, too much loss. There was joy too, but feeling happy, laughing are the easy feelings. It also was easier to be Queen when I didn't let anyone see the hurt. Feelings are often viewed as weakness in leaders. I became really good at hiding that part away. I see how good I was, because I know you thought I never felt anything." Gabrielle looks deep into Sam,

"But I was so wrong, you need to show all sides of you. You need to feel the good things just as you feel the bad things. They make you an even better person, they make you the complete version of you. So if what happened hurts, I want you to know it's okay. You can share with us, show us that you are not okay." And just as Sam did in the woods, she wept on her mom. Sam wasn't sure how long she had been crying, but she soon felt another set of arms around her. Sandwiched between her mom and mother

"My heart hurts, my head knows that what I did was okay. I was protecting my sisters and my mom, but my heart hurts for those men. They were horrible people, but they didn't deserve to die….Mom, would you have executed them for attacking our nation."

"I am not sure Sam, they attacked our nation and planned to destroy it. Men like Dasani don't simply quit trying. They regroup and try again. But he didn't actually kill any Amazons."  
"But he did capture the Queen and Princess and torture them" Xena chimed in

"And according to Amazon law, that would have been enough to order their execution. I have never been a fan of executions, but until there is a system that would keep dangerous people out society, I don't know what I would have done. Your mother and I always try to be just, but time after time we have given people second, third chances and have suffered dearly for those chances." Gabrielle stares off to the corner of the room that Dasani's dead body once laid.

"Sam, I wanted their heads, not based on Amazon law, but because of what they did to you. But as Queen you have to put your emotions aside and rule based on what is in our laws, and what is best for your people."

"And that Sam is why your mom is a magnificent Queen. If your mom would have ordered their execution, there would have been a line of Amazons asking for the honor to carry out the sentence, I would have been at the front of the line. And all of us would be in line to give some type of vengeance for what Dasani did to you and your mom. Your mom would never let anyone carry out a sentence like that for two reasons, she knows anyone but her would have executed out of anger, vengeance. She also never makes an order or decision that she herself would not carry out. When you lead well, you lead with grace and honor, not fear and vengeance. Your mom taught me that."

Gabrielle looks up at Xena, tears in her eyes, whispers.

"I am not sure I would have been able to execute them with a conscience of justice instead of vengeance."

"Then I am glad that you didn't have to mom. I am honored that I could protect your heart that way." Sam is quiet for a few heart beats.

"How long will it hurt?" Sam looks at her moms. Xena puts her arm on Bri's and nods.

"It will always hurt honey, and the moment it stops hurting is when your soul has gone."

The royal family sat together in their hut for a bit, just enjoying the peace. Gabrielle breaks the silence,

"I have a royal order to decree, from this moment on, I will not hide my feelings from you Sam. Your mother is the only one who knows them, knows my hearts struggles. But you will too, you need to see all that goes into being Queen so you can decide what type of Queen you will be. But you also have to be open and honest with me. We will no longer hide from one another. Agreed?"

Sam raises to her knees on the bed, places her arm over her heart and with a smirk bows her head

"Yes mom" then snuggles back between her moms and falls asleep. Xena and Gabrielle look at one another, feeling their hearts connection and soon join Sam.


End file.
